The Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath
by SlmD.N-2796
Summary: Pergi dari desanya karena satu alasan, kebencian. Pergi berpetualang dan menemukan buah yang memberinya kekuatan bagaikan Dewa. 10 tahun kemudian dia kembali, berusaha memulai semua dari awal lagi. Akankah dia bisa? Benarkah dia anak dalam ramalan? Apakah kebenciannya sudah hilang? Dan akankah dia membawa perdamaian bagi dunia dan desanya? Atau... Kehancuran? Chapter4(gkfeelngetik)
1. Go to Leave Konoha

**A/N: story ini merupakan karya dari otak author, jadi mohon maklum jika ada penulisan kata yang salah dan alur yang membingungkan.**

 **Naruto: The Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: adventure, fantasy, action, and romance**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Warning: gaje, berantakan, OOC,superpowerNaru, strongNaruto and etc**

 **Summary:** Pergi dari desanya karena satu alasan, kebencian. Pergi berpetualang dan menemukan buah yang memeberinya kekuatan bagaikan Dewa. 10 tahun kemudian dia kembali, berusaha memulai semua dari awal lagi. Benarkah dia anak dalam ramalan? Apalah kebenciannya sudah hilang? Akankah dia membawa perdamaian bagi dunia dan desanya? Atau... Kehancuran?

 **A long long time ago...**

Pohon dewa merupakan pohon legenda terlarang yang hanya berbuah satu kali seumur hidupnya. Konon katanya, buah dari pohon ini menjanjikan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa bagi para pemakannya. Tapi disisi lain buah dari pohon ini juga memberikan sebuah kutukan yang sangat mengerikan bagi para pemakannya.

Ooutsuki Hagoromo memakan buah Pohon Dewa dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengakhiro perang dan menciptakan perdamaian dimuka bumi ini.

Namun, kedamaian tak berlangsung lama. Karena perbuatannya itu, membuat sang Dewa yang menjaga pohon itu marah dan murka. Akhirnya terjadilah sebuah pertarungan dahsyat yang mengguncang dunia dan membuat bumi bergetar. Pertarungan antara Ooutsuki Hagoromo dan sang Dewa, Ooukuma no Jubi.

Pertarungan berlangsung selama enam bulan tanpa henti. Menghancurkan hampir separuh bumi, mendatangan badai dan membuat bumi tenggelam dalam tsunami. Setelah melewati semua itu, Hagoromo akhirnya dapat mengalahkan Jubi dan menyegel monster itu dalam tubuhnya.

Umat manusia bersorak. Tangisan tak dapat dibendung lagi. Mereka terharu dan bahagia melihat kehancuran bumi yang sudah didepan mata dapat dihentikan. Untuk menyampaikan kebahagiaan dan rasa terimakasih pada Ooutsuki Hagoromo mereka menggelar pesta besar besaran disuluruh penjuru dunia dan mengangkat Hagoromo menjadi pemimpin dunia serta memberinya gelar Rikudou Sennin.

Dibawah kepemimpinannya Rikudou Sennin memperkenalkan kekuatannya dan memberi nama kekuatannya dengan nama Magic serta memutuskan untuk mengajarkan kekuatannya itu kepada umat manusia. Dengan tujuan agar setelah kematiannya nanti umat manusia dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi diri dan untuk menjaga perdamaian yang telah ada. Dan karena hal tersebut umat manusia kembali memberikan gelar pada Rikudou Sennin, yaitu _God of Magic._

Menjelang kematiannya, Rikudou Sennin teringat akan kekuatan mengerikan yang tersegel dalam dirinya. Jika dia mati maka segelnya akan hancur dan membuat iblis dalam dirinya bebas dan akan berakibat pada kehancuran dunia. Takut akan hal itu, Rikudou Sennin menyegel kembali kekuatan tersebut dalam wujud buah yang tumbuh di sebuah pohon raksasa. Menempatkan pohon itu disuatu tempat tersembunyi, berharap tidak pernah ditemukan kembali atau jika ditemukan maka dia berharap orang yang mewarisi kekuatannya itu dapat menggunakannya untuk kebaikan dan menjga perdamaian dunia.

Dimanakah pohon itu sekarang? Sudah adakah orang yang memakan buahnya dan mewarisi kekuatan Rikudou Sennin?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu...

 **CHAPTER 1: Go to Leave Konoha**

Didunia negara yang paling berkuasa. Kelimanya adalah Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure. Dan semua negara itu adalah negara besar penghasil Elite Magician terhebat didunia.

Dan sekarang kita berada di Konohagakure. Negara dengan jumlah penghasilan Elite Magician paling banyak didunia.

Pagi Sudah Tiba...

Sinar matahari bersinar terang, kicau burung dapat terdengar dari liar jendela. Dan dibalik jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai, terdapat sosok bocah sedang tertidur tertutup oleh selimut. Dan tiba tiba jam beker yang ada didekat bocah itu berbunyi.

KRING...KRING...

Suara keras jam beker itu membuat bangun sosok bocah yang tengah asik bergulat dalam alam mimipinya tersebut.

"Ugh.."

Bocah itu mematikan jam bekernya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lantas turun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Bocah itu lalu membuka tirai dan jendelanya, membiarkan udara pagi dan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam. Dapat terlihat didalam kamar itu, ada sebuah kasur yang berukuran sedang, disamping kirinya terdapat meja degan selorokan kecil yang diatasnya terdapat jam beker yang baru saja berdering. Didalam sana juga terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi pakaian pakaian yang digunakan sehari hari.

Bocah yang ada didalam kamar tersebut memiliki badan mungil dengan rambut kuning acak acakan dan dua bola mata berwarna biru langit, serta tiga buah garis yang mirip kumis kucing juga dia miliki dikedua pipinya. Nam bocah itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berumur 8 tahun.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela dan menarik nafas. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya.

"Hari ini merupakn hari yang baik dttebayo.."

Lalu Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kesekolahnya, Konoha Magician Kids Academy ( KMK Academy ).

10 menit berlalu...

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk kecil dipinggangnya. Ketika dia memasuki kamar, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya. Pakaian Naruro terdiri dari celana panjang berwarna orange dan baju orang berlengan panjang yang mirip sebuah jaket. Dibagian pungungnya tergambar lingkaran merah dengan garis melengkung seperti obat nyamuk berwarna hitam yang merupakan lambang khas klan Uzumaki.

Ketika selesai memakai pakaiannya, Naruto melangkah menuju meja disamping ranjang dan membuka selorokan kecil disana. Didalamnya ada sebuah buku kecil berwarna kuning dibagian sampulnya. Dan ada sebuah kantung kecil mirip kantung senjata yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan buku tersebut.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya, Naruto melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah meja kecil yang memiliki panjang 1 meter dan sebuah laci kecil dibawahnya. Kemudin membuka laci kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Didalamnya terdapay ramen cup instan yang jumlahnya hanya tinggal satu buah saja. Naruto berdiri memandang ramen cup didepannya dengan perasaan sedih, lesu, dan pasrah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hah...hanya tinggal satu. Kalau begitu aku harus membeli lagi di Ichiraku Ramen ttebayyo.. Padahal aku sudah tak punya uang lebih lagi..."

Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto masih terdiam menatap ramen cup didepannya. Sesaat kemudian senyum lebar kembali terukir diwajah lugu Naruto.

"Yosh... Aku tak akan menyerah. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Magician kelas SS dan mendapat banyak uang. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi ttebayyo..." kata Naruto penuh semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian mengambil ramen cup tersebut, memasaknya, kemudian duduk dimeja makan dan memulai acara sarapan paginya.

07.20 AM

Masih tersisa 40 menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Tahun ini adalah tahun kedua Naruto belajar di KMK Academy. Disekolah ini para murid yang masih anak anak diajarkan teknik dasar penggunaan _Hawki_ dan beberapa teknik sihir kelas rendah.

Akhirnya, Naruto selesai dengan sarapannya. Dia segera memakai sepatu yang biasa dia kenakan ( sepatu standard shinobi seperti dalam animenya ). Kemudian berlari masuk kekamar mengambil kantung yang berisi bukunya tadi dan langsung meloncat keluar jendela bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

Di Kelas..

Naruto terlihat tengah duduk sendiri dibangkunya. Dia membaca buku miliknya sambil sesekali melirik teman temannya yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain. Dikelas Naruto ini ada beberapa mirid populer, diantaranya Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Kemudian Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal karena kecantikan mereka. Lalu Akimichi Choji yang terkenal karena nafsu makannya yang besar. Dan yang terakhir Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal karena kamalasannya. Dikelas itu selain mendengar berbagai obrolan teman temannya, Naruto juga memdengar beberapa anak disana yang berbisik bisik dengan menatap benci kearah Naruto.

"Oi..oi... Kenapa dia masih sekolah disini.. Diakan tidak bisa menggunakan satupun teknik sihir.."

"Heh.. Jangankan sihir, menggunakan Hawki saja dia tidak bisa..."

"Ya benar.. Membuat malu sekolah kita saja.."

Cemoohan dan penghinaan, itulah yang didapat Naruto setiap hari. Baik itu disekolah maupun dilingkungan sekitarnya, semuanya sama saja. Alasannya tak lain adalah karena Naruto tak mempunyai Hawki yang otomatis membuat Naruto tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir apapun, sehingga menyebakan dirinya dianggap aib bagi desa dan juga negaranya. Tapi satu kata Naruto menanggapi hinaaan orang orang disekitarnya, dia ' tidak peduli'. Semua itu hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Naruto. Menurutnya tidak ada gunanya kasih sayang dari banyak orang jika kasih sayang itu hanya didepan saja orangnya saja karena pangkat atau jabatan atau bisa dibilang kasih sayang palsu ataupun semu. Tapi lebih baik kasih sayang hanya dari satu orang saja tetapi diberikan dengan tulus tanpa memandang apapun atau siapapun orang yang dikasihi. Dan orang yang Naruto maksud adalah sang Sandaime Hokage sendiri, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Bagi Naruto Sandaime merupakan orang yang sangat berharga. Dia adalah satu satunya orang yang mau merawat dan menjaga Naruto sejak lahir. Memberi Naruto tempat tinggal, membiayai hidupnya selama ini, dan yang paling penting memberi Naruto kasih sayang yang tulus bagaikan dari orang tua kepada anaknya meskipun keduanya tak ada ikatan darah. Saat Naruto bertanya kenapa Sandaim mau melakukan hal ini pada dirinya, Sarutobi hanya menjawab "Pada dasarnya semua orang itu adalah saudara dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri Naruto."

Kembali terfokus kebuku yang dia baca, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ada seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya. Dan dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, teman dekat Naruto.

Shikamaru kemudian duduk dikursi didepan meja Naruto. Dagunya dia letakan diatas meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan.

"Naruto kau sedang membaca buku apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai menguap.

"Aku sedang membaca buku tentang beberapa jenis Magic.." jawab Naruto yang masih terlalu fokus pada bukunya.

Mungkin jawaban Naruto terdengar aneh. Mungkin ada yang heran 'untuk apa Naruto membaca buku Magic, padahalka dia tak bisa menggunakannya..'. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak tahu apa alasan Naruto membaca buku seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bingung ataupun heran. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Hoam... Kalau aku menganggap hal seperti membaca buku adalah hal yang membosankan dan merepotkan. Aku lebih suka tidur sambil menatap indahnya langit dari pada harus membaca buku. Hoam..." balas Shikamaru yang menguap lebar kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutup mata lalu tertidur.

"Terserah."

KRINGG...KRINGG...

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Semua murid segera duduk ditempatnya masing masing, oh maaf semua murid kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang guru yang merupakan wali kelas mereka, Umino Iruka. Dan dimulailah pelajaran Naruto hari ini.

Matahari sudah berdiri tegak diatas kepala. Menandakan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki tengah hari. Dan dijalanan Konoha yang suah agak sepi terlihatlah seorang bocah yang kita kenali, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan diletakkan dibelakang kepala. Pakaian Naruto terlihat lusuh dan kotor disana sini, karena latihan fisik yang dia lakukan setelah jam pelajaran usai dua jam lalu. Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian warga desa disekitarnya yang tertuju padanya. Dirinya tetap mencoba berfikir positif tentang semua itu, dan tetap fokus kearah tempat yang dituju, Kantor Hokage.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, ternyata ada seorang pria mencengkram kuat lehernya dan menghantamkan dirinya ke tembok disamping dirinya. Naruto memcoba memeberontak dengan menendangkan kedua kakinya ke orang itu, tapi tidak ada gunanya karena kakinya tidak sampai.

"To-tolong.. Le-lepaskan aku..."

Pria tersebut mulai mengendorkan cengkraman tangannya dan membuat jatuh tubuh Naruto ketanah. Saat Naruto merasakan cengkraman tangan kekar itu sudah lepas, Naruto segera menarik nafas panjang untuk mengisi pasokan udara yang terasa sudah habis.

Selesai menghirup udara, Naruto lalu menatap tajam orang yang hampir membunuhnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan orang tua sialan. Apa salahku padamu?"

Orang didepan Naruto hanya berdecih kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa salahmu padaku huh? Kau bukan hanya bersalah padaku saja, tapi juga kepada semua orang dinegara ini. Keberadaanmu menjadi aib bagi kami semua disini.."

Tiba tiba saja beberapa orang kembali muncul dari belakang pria itu dan ikut menyahut.

"Ya benar, kau hanya membuat malu para Magician diseluruh dunia.."

"Kau itu lebih baik dibunuh saja!"

Salah satu dari orang orang itu maju kemudian kembali mengangat kasar Naruto dengan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan mengarahkan kunai itu kejantung Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat lubang disini hm.."

Tiba tiba saja ada suara yang membuat orang orang yang tengah menyiksa Naruto menoleh dan menghentikan semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Hentikan semuanya.. Dia tidak salah apapun."

Perkataan itu datang dari seorang pria dengan rambut silver seperti uban. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker sehingga hanya menampakan kedua matanya saja. Dimata kirinya terdapat luka seperti bekas sayatan pedang dari bawah keatas. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang dengan pakaian hitam panjang pula yang dilengan kananya terdapat lambang Konoha. Juga sebuah rompi biru gelap yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan lambang konoha berwarna kuning keemasan didada kirinya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Magician kelas S. Pria ini bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san ada apa anda kemari? Disini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk orang berkelas seperti anda." Ucap salah seorang dengan penuh rasa hormat yang bercampur sedikit takut.

"Yare yare. Tapi bisakah kalian lepaskan bocah itu. Dia tidak bersalah."

"Tapi Kakashi-san bocah ini hanya membawa aib bagi Konoha. Lebih baik dia dihabisi saja, dengan begitu kami demua aka-"

"MATI."

Satu kata dari Kakashi sukses membuat semua orang disana berdiri kaku. Semua berdiri dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Merasa itu berhasil, Kakashi kemudian mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah nak, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Naruto yang pertama sadar segera membungkuk berterimakasih pada Kakashi kemudian berlari menuju tempat tujuannya semula, Kantor Hokage.

Dikantor Hokage.

Naruto tengah berjalan dilorong ruangan dengan kedua tangan masih diletakan dibelakang kepala beserta pakaian lusuh yang masih belum berganti.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hijau gelap dan bertuliskan 'Hokage Room' diatasnya. Tangannya dia ulurkan kegagang pintu, berniat membuka pintu tersebut. Naruto membatalkan niatnya karena mendengar pembicaraan penting dari dalam ruangan. Karena penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinga kanannya dipintu guna menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

Didalam Hokage Room

Disana terdapat dua sosok yang terlihat sudah terlihat cukup tua. Salah satunya sedang berdiri dihadapan sosok lain yang tengah duduk dikursi Hokage, yang tak lain adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sosok yang berdiri dihadapan Sandaime Hokage memiliki wajh dengan kulit sawo matang, mata tajam, rambut hitam kusut dan perban yang menutupi kepala bagian kanannya beserta mata kananya. Dia juga memiliki bekas luka berbentuk x di dagunya. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan jubah abu-abu hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai kaki, dan lebih tinggi dari bahu kanannya. Dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat kayu yang dipegang ditangan kanannya. Sosok itu bernama Shimura Danzo.

"Hiruzen, secepatnya kau harus membuang anak itu. Dia hanya menjadi aib bagi desa dan negara ini.."

Sandaime diam sesaat. Duduk tenang diatas kursinya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia kaitkan dan dia letakan didepan kepala sehingga menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menampakan kedua mata miliknya.

"Tidak bisa Danzo.. Aku tidak akan pernah membuang Naruto. Aku sudah menggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku akan merawatnya sampai aku mati nanti."

Disisi lain, Naruto yang mendegar pembicaraan itu dari luar ruangan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Naruto tak percaya bahwa Sandaime menolak perintah dan memlih membela dirinya. Meskipun Sandaime tahu, jika lawan bicaranya adalah pimpinan ANBU NE yang merupakan pelindung sekaligus kaki tangan para Daimyou yang bisa melakukan apapun pada Sandaime. Termasuk membuat Sandaim jatuh dari tahtanya.

Naruto mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya dan kembali menyimak pembicaraan tersebut.

Kembali kedalam ruang Hokage. Danzo diam sesaat memandang datar Sandaime yang ada didepannya, yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Dengar Hiruzen, aku mengenalmu sejak dulu dan aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi... Ini adalah perintah dari para Daimyou Konohagakure. Mereka membenci bocah itu karena dia lemah dan tak memiliki Hawki. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa seluruh penduduk disini juga menginginkan keberadaan bocah itu dihapuskan. Jika kau terus membela bocah itu dan melawan perintah Daimyou maka...jabatanmu sebagai Hokage bisa dicopot..." menggantukan kalimatnya, Danzo kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sarutobi "...dan dengar Hiruzen, aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari untuk membuang bocah itu. Jika dalam dua hari aku masih melihatnya ada di Konoha maka aku pastikan bahwa aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhnya.." lanjut Danzo kemudian menghilang dari Kantor Hokage bagaikan angin.

Danzo pergi meninggalkan Sarutobi yang duduk termenung dikursinya memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika dia tersu membela Naruto maka jabatannya sebagai Hokage akan dicopot dandari situlah kehancuran Konoha akan dimulai. Karena belum ada yang pantas untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai Hokage saat ini. Tapi jika dia membuang Naruto maka jabatannya akan tetap aman dan Konoha juga akan tetap baik baik saja, tapi Sarutobi tidak akan bisa untuk membiarakan Naruto dibuang dari desanya sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak sekejam itu.

"Hah...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." gumamnya pelan.

Disisi lain Naruto yang berdiri diluar ruangan menunduk menatap tajam penuh kebencian lantai dibawahnya. Giginya menggertak, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Naruto tak menyangka sebegitu inginkah orang orang membuangnya , sebenci itukah orang orang padanya. Hingga mereka ingin membuang bahkan membunuh dirinya, dan terlebih lagi menggunakan orang terdekatnya untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya Naruto memustuskan untuk segera berlari meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan menuju apartementnya.

Diapartement Naruto..

BRAKK..

Naruto menendang kasar pintu kamarnya, membuat engsel pintu tersebut lepas dari tempatnya. Segera berlari dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang . Membenamkan wajahnya dibantal yang baru saja basah karena menerima air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks... Kenapa..? Kenapa..? Kenapa hidupku salalu seperti ini hiks... Kenapa...?" kata Naruto yang terdengar pilu bersamaan dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup ditempat busuk ini. Dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang membenciku, tidak aku sudah tidak ingin lagi. Jika aku pergi nanti maka Sandaime akan tetap menjadi Hokage dan seluruh penduduk disini akan bahagia.. Tapi bagaimana caranya..."

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang miliknya. Air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir deras kini telah berhenti. Sorot mata yang semula sedih berganti dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kebencian.

"Binggo. Aku tahu caranya..." ucap Naruto disertai dengan seringaian menempel dibibirnya.

Segera menghapus air matanya Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju lemari kecil disudut ruang tidurnya. Membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan memfikuskan pandangan kebagian atas lemari itu. Menemukan barang yang dicari Naruto langsung meraih dan membawa keluar barang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sebuah celengan kain berbentuk katak berwarna hijau.

Membuka celengan miliknya Naruto menemukan sejumlah uang didalamnya. Tersenyum simpul melihat uang tersebut kemudian mengambilnya dan beranjak meninggalkan apartementnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah toko. Diatas toko itu terpampang tulisan yang merupakan nama toko tersebut. Yaitu Konoha Weapon Shop.

Naruto kembali tersenyum sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam toko.

Didalam sana terdapat banyak sekali senjata yang terpajang dirak yang menempel ditembok ataupun didalam lemari kaca yang diletakan sejajar didalam sana. Disana juga ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi dibelakang meja kasir. Dia adalah penjaga toko tersebut, Tenten.

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat melihat temannya tersebut. Berjalan santai dengan senyum lebar yang masih terukir diwajahnya, Naruto kemudian berhenti dan duduk dikursi tepat didepan meja kasir.

"Ohayoo Tenten. Tumben kau yang menjaga toko. Biasanya ibumu yang menjaga toko ini." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang berganti cengiran.

"Oo Naruto ya.. Ibuku sedang ada urusan penting, jadi aku dengan terpaksa harus menjaga toko ini.." Jawab Tenten pelan menatap biasa Naruto sambil memainkan kunai digenggamannya.

"Ou souka.." ucap Naruto dengan menepuk telapak tangan kanan yang mengepal ke telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka lebar.

"Tumben kau datang kesini Naruto. Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

"Hm... Soal itu... Aku kesini ingin membeli beberapa kertas mantra. Apa masih ada yang tersisa?"

"Oo tenang saja, masih ada banyak. Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Naruto meletakan telunjuknya didepan dagu dan memasang mode berfikir. "Hm.. Aku hanya punya 10000 ryo. Berapa yang bisa kudapat dengan ini?"

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan." Tenten kemudian berjalan mengambil barang yang dibutukan Naruto yang berada dilemari disudut tokonya dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ini..." Tenten yang sudah mengambil kertas mantra yang Naruto maksud, lalu meletakan 5 lembar kertas mantra itu diatas meja.

"Um.. Baiklah. Ini uangnya. Terimakasih Tenten. Jaa nee..."

Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar setelah mendapat apa yang dicari sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Tenten yang juga membalas dengan lambaian tangan pula.

Tersenyum puas saat sudah keluar dari toko Tenten, Naruto kemudian membuka dan melihat lagi barang yang dia beli.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini cukup. Aku akan memulainya nanti malam.." gumam Naruto pelan disertai seringaian kecil dibibirnya.

Konoha 09.00 PM

Suasana malam itu tak seperti biasanya. Yang pada hari biasa sunyi dan sepi malam ini berganti menjadi ramai dan penuh kepanikan. Mereka berteriak teriak panik disekeliling rumah yang terbakar hebat. Rumah yang merupakan tempat tinggal Naruto. Disana juga terlihat banyak anggota Hidden Leaf Magician Police tengah berusaha memadamkan api yang terus membakar dan merembet kesekitarnya. Disana juga terlihat beberapa warga yang membicarakan tentang kebakaran malam ini.

"Hoi bukankah ini tempat tinggal bocah Uzumaki sialan itu...?"

"Iya kasihan sekali dia. Apa dia baik baik saja sekarang?"

"Ck untuk apa kasihan pada bocah sialan seperti dia. Dia hanya menjadi aib bagi desa ini. Jadi jangan kau perdulikan dia."

"Benar benar. Aku lebih suka kalau dia mati terpanggang didalam sana.."

"Sayang sekali kalau dia mati. Padahal aku ingin membunuhnya sendiri siang tadi, tapi dihalangi oleh Kakashi-san."

Disisi lain Sandaime yang tengah bekerja dikantornya, dikejutkan dengan terlihatnya kobaran api besar dari jendelanya. Dia tahu betul arah kobaran api itu. Raut wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran dan kecemasan.

"Naruto..."

Disisi lain. Disebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari desa Konoha. Terdapat Naruto yang berdiri diatas salah satu batangnya dengan menggendong tas ransel kecil. Matanya menatap puas asal kobaran api yang muncul, yaitu apartementnya sendiri.

" _Hm.. Bagus sekali Naruto. Kau cukup pintar. Melakukan pembakaran sebagai alat untuk menutupi semua jejak dan bukti bukti. Kau benar benar jenius..." batin Naruto puas._

Kembali fokus kearah kebakaran. Raut wajah senang kini berganti menjadi raut wajah serius.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan membuat Konoha malu lagi. Tapi... Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali. Akan kubuat semua orang yang menghinaku menarik kembali kata katanya. Akan aku buat seluruh orang didunia tahu kekuatanku yang seseungguhnya saat aku kembali nanti. Dan yang terpenting...akan aku buat Sandaime bangga dan hidup bahagia selamanya setelahnya. Kebaikan akan dibalas kebaikan. Sedangkan kebencian akan dibalas kebencian pula." Kata Naruto datar bersamaan dengan tiupan angin malam dan jatuhnya beberapa dedaunan yang seakan mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

Dan malam itu pula Uzumaki Naruto menghilang secara misterius tanpa jejak dan bukti bukti dari Konoha.

•

 **To be Continue...**

•

Untuk mencegah kebingungan dichap berikutnya nih author kasih omake, biar tak terlalu bingung

 **OMAKE:**

 **1 Years later...**

Disebuah pulau yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Pulau tersebut dikelilingu oleh samudra yang begitu luasnya. Dipenuhi dengan pepohonan raksasa diseisi pulau. Disana hanya terlihat burung burung camar beterbangan dilangit dan beberapa kepiting dibibir pantai. Namun rupanya semua itu tidaklah benar. Jika diperhatikan lebuh jelas, ditepi pantai terbaring seorang bicah berambut pirang, Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya, perlahan bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya.

KESADARAN 15%

KESADARAN 40%

KESADARAN 75%

KESADARAN 95%

KESADARAN 200%

"HUWAAAA! DIMANA AKU TEBAYYOUUU!"

Berteriak sekencang kencangnya yang hanya dibalas suara burung camar diangkasa. Menghela nafas pasrah, Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku tebayyo...'.

KRIUKKK...

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa SANGAT LAPAR. Mulai berdiri dan melihat puluhan pohon dibelakangnya Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

" _Aneh.. Padahal pohonya besar sekali.. Tak ada satupun buah dipepohonan itu.."_ batin Naruto.

Menatap keangkasa siapa tahu ada hujan ramen (ngipi kali) Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya itu kesebuah pohon yang terlihat lebih besar dan tinggi dari pohon lainnya, mungkin 100 m. Dan disana terdapat buah yang cukup besar dibagian hampir puncaknya.

GLEK.. Menelan ludah melihat makanan jauh didepan sana yang terlihat enak, tapi sangat terlihat mustahil untuk bocah tanpa sihir seperti Naruto. Tak berfikir lama Naruto segera berlari dengan kencangnya mengalahkan kecepatan _ceitah_ BUSET.

Menatap dari bawah pohon tersebut yang terlihat begitu tingginya dan diatas sana terlihat awan hitam yang begitu gelap, Naruto mulai ragu apakah dia bisa menggapai buah diatas sana. Mengingat dirinya akan mati jika kelaparan Naruto langsung membulatkan tekadnya tersebut. _"Aku harus memanjat, jika aku jatuh dari sana pasti mati. Tapi... Jika aku terus berdiam diri aku pasti juga mayi kelaparan tebayyo.."_ batun Naruto.

SKIP..

Naruto kini bersandar diatas batang pohon raksasa tersebut, yang ukurannya pun juga raksasa. Tersenyum puas menatap buah aneh digenggamannya, Naruto mulai membayangkan betapa enaknya rasa buah ini. Buah itu dia angkat tinggi seraya berkata.

"ITADAKIMASS.."

Tanpa basa basi Naruto melahap utuh buah tersebut dan menelannya bulat bulat (macam ular aja -_-). Kemudian bersandar dipohon dibelakangnya. Tak lama kemudian merasakan gejolak luar biasa dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah perasaan atau bisa dibilang kekuatan yang belum pernah dia miliki sebelumnya, tapi Naruto tahu betul kekuatan ini dari buku buku yang dibacanya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini... Aku merasaknnya... Kekuatan yang sangat besar... HAWKI!"

••••••••••••••

••••••••••

••••••

••••

•••

••

Hallo gimana readers? Sehat? Author harap para readers sehat sehat aja karena author juga sehat disini.

Ngomong soal story diatas gimana bagus gak? Patut diterusin gak? Dan terimakasih buat udah yang mau membaca story saya diatas.

Berhubung ini cerita pertama saya diakun ini maka saya minta tanggapan kritis, kritikan, saran atau apapun yang sifatnya membangun demi kelanjutan story ini.

Sekian saja dari saya

SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPAT UPDATE..!


	2. 10 Years After the Incident

Ok sebelum masuk kecerita author mau balas bebrapa review dulu.

 **Pairing?** Silakan tebak sendiri

 **Kebencian Naruto tak berdasar?** Itu akan dijelaskan dichap selanjutnya

 **Masalah kyubi dan biju lain?** Ada dichap selanjutnya

 **Ujian utk mengetes kekuatan Naruto?** Entahlah, mungkin

Ok itu saja dulu... Thanks sebelumnya sudah maj baca fict saya.

•

 _Story ini dipenuhi banyak misteri yang mengajak pikiran para reader untuk menebak misteri tersebut, tapi setiap misteri akan terpecahkan dichapter selanjutnya atau beberapa chapter kedepannya_

 _•_

 **The Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Pairing: tebak sendiri**

 **Genre: action, fantasy, adventure, romance**

•••

••

•

CHAPTER 2: 10 Years After the Incident

Dibawah pohon nan besar dan rindang berbaring sosok yang kita semua kenali, Naruto Uzumaki.

Menatap langit yang cerah dengan kedua mata rinnegan miliknya, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut sembari menghela nafas.

"Hah... Ternyata latihan ini lumayan melelahkan juga..." bersamaan dengan itu semilir angin datang membawa kesejukan dihari yang panas terik itu.

Dapat dilihat dibeberapa ratus meter didepan Naruto. Ratusan pohon roboh dan tercabut dari akarnya. Terlihat juga padang rumput hijau yang sekarang rusak tak karuan. Ditambah tebing tebing dan bukit bukit yang terlihat telah runtuh dan hancur. Itu semua karena latihan keras Naruto siang ini.

" **Aku terkesan padamu bocah. Kau dapat menguasai teknik sihirku sepenuhnya.."** tiba tiba saja suara Juubi terdengar dari dalam benak Naruto.

"Hah... Itu semua berkat bantuan darimu juga Juubi." Naruto meletakan kedua tanganya sebagai bantalan lalu perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

NARUTO MIND...

Terlihat disana, lorong penuh kegelapan. Lorong tersebut dipenuhi genangan air berwarna orange kecoklatan dibawahnya. Diatas genangan air itu terdapat Naruto berdiri menatap secercah cahaya dari ujung lorong tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dia melangkah mendekati cahaya tersebut.

Melewati cahaya itu Naruto mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar dan luas yang masih tergenangi air. Dari mulut ruangan Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kurungan raksasa berwarna merah yang terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok monster raksasa dengan kesepuluh ekor yang melambai lambai dibelakangnya.

" **Selamat datang Naruto. Aku senang kau kemari.."** suara monster yang tak lain adalah Juubi menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Ya.. Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungimu Juubi.." Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Juubi. Seolah tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun akan monster raksasa itu.

Juubi menatap senang Naruto dengan mata tunggal miliknya. Mengarahkan satu tangan besar yang mengepal kepada bocah pirang didepannya yang juga dibalas hal yang serupa oleh Naruto.

"Yosh..kita beradu kepalan dulu Juubi.." seru Naruto penuh semangat.

" **Haha...kita sudah melakukannya bocah.."** Juubi sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar konyol ditelinganya.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Juubi, Naruto yang sudah melepas kepalannya mulai melompat keatas kepala besar Juubi. Lalu mulai berbaring diatas sana. "Hah.. Menggunakan kekuatanmu secara terus menerus membuat tubuhku sangat lelah Juubi.."

 **Tentu saja. Semakin kuat sihir yang kau gunakan, akan semakin banyak hawki yang dipakai Naruto..."**

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu... Tapi tak kusangka akan selelah ini tebayyo.."

" **Lupakanlah soal itu.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Naruto.."**

"Bertanya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Juubi?"

" **Bagaimana dengan itu? Apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"**

Naruto menghela nafas pelan laku menaikan kedua bola matanya mencoba untuk berfikir. "Em.. Entahlah. Mungkin nanti..Memang kenapa aku harus kembali?"

" **Ya tidak apa apa, itu urusanmu. Tapi aku sarankan kau kembali. Bukankah kau yang mengajariku bahwa memelihara kebencian dalam hatimu akan membuatmu menyesal nanti, tapi kenapa kau sendiri terjebak dalam kebencian itu sendiri Naruto?"**

"Hah.. Cerewet sekali kau. Aku akan kembali, tapi entah kapan aku tak tahu."

" **Terserah. aku ingin kembali tidur. Sampai jumpa."** Dengan itu Juubi pun merendahkan kepala dan menutup mata besarnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah menghilang dari atas kepala Juubi dan kembali kedunia nyata.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Mata rinnegan miliknya berganti menjadi mata sebiru langit. Merubah posisi menjadi duduk ,Narutoblalu bersandar dipohon dibelakangnya. "Hm... Mungkin aku harus pergi tebayyo.." Lalu berdiri dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan hitam ditempatnya semula.

10 menit berlalu...

WUSH...

BRAK.. BRUK.. BUGH...

Naruto muncul di wilayah Konoha, tapi sama sekali tidak mendarat dengan mulus. Tersungkur ditanah setelah jatuh dari langit dan menabrak beberapa dahan pohon diatasnya, itulah keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Mulai bangkit dari posisinya, Naruto mulai memandang lokasi sekitarnya yang tampak familiar. A.. Sekarang Naruto ingat, tempat ini adalah Death Forrest. Sebuah hutan yang separuh bagian dipenuhi oleh pepohonan mati dan separuhnya lagi pepohonan hijau raksasa yang menjulang tinggi keangkasa. Tempat ini juga dipenuhi monster monster yang sangat ganas dan siap memangsa siapa saja yang memasuki hutan ini.

"Wah..wah.. Coba kita lihat apa yang kita temukan disini..." belum sempat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara dari arah belakang.

Naruto secara reflek menoleh dan mendapati lima belas orang berpakaian biru gelap dengan rompi hitam berlambang Konoha didada kiri, menandakan bahwa mereka adalah Magician Police Comite.

"Ada seekor serangga kecil berani menyusup ke Konoha.." ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari yang lain.

"Dan setiap penyusup pasti akan mendapat hukuman, yaitu... MATI!" Dan dengan itu 15 orang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi sosok serigala dengan tinggi 2 meter. Otot otot ditubuh mereka membesar dilapisi bulu bulu berwarna merah dan kuning dibagian dada hingga perut, membuat pakaian mereka robek karenanya.

Naruto masih terdiam tenang ditempat, mengamati perubahan didepannya dengan seksama. _"Jadi ini_ _ **Transformation Magic?**_ _Tipe Warewolf ya.."_ batin Naruto sebelum melompat dua meter kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari saja serangga. Ha..ha..ha..ha.." hinaan itu keluar dari mulut yang sama, sang ketua para warewolf yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan.

"Kalian terlalu memandang rendah diriku.." ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah dan tajam, memancing perhatian dari para warewolf.

"Sepertinya kita telah membuat seekor serangga marah.. Bagaimana kalau kita ajari dimana 'tempat' yang seharusnya untuk para serangga?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, semua warewolf tersebut meluncur kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan cakar serta taring tajam yang siap mencabik apa saja.

Melihat itu, dengan santai Naruto hanya mengarahkan satu tangannya kearah para warewolf dan mengucapkan satu kata yang akan menghakhiri pertarungan singkat ini.

Shinra Tensei!

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba tiba saja sebuah gelombang kekuatan tak terlihat mengantam para warewolf dan membuat mereka terpental bebrapa ratus meter kebelakang dan merobohkan ratusan pohon sebelum akhirnya berhenti menghantam bukit hingga hancur.

"Ups, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan hehehe..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat melihat kerusakan yang dibuatnya. Daerah berapa ratus meter didepan Naruto yang semula dipenuhi pepohonan hijau, sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar tanah gundul dengan pepohonan roboh ataupun tercabut.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Naruto lalu berbalik dan kembali menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

 **Hokage Room...**

Diruangan itu, terdapat wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk santai dikursi Hokage sembari meneguk sebotol sake yang tersaji dimeja didepannya, mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen yang berada diatas meja tersebut. Tenang dan damai, itulah yang dirasakan wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade tersebut. Tapi semua itu sirna ketika seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangannya dengan keras.

BRAKK!

"Tsunade-sama!"

Dan setelah itu masuklah sang pelaku pendobrakan, yang tak lain adalah tangan kanan Tsunade sendiri, Shizune.

Meneguk sake terakhirnya, Tsunade lalu menghela nafas sebelum membalas teriakan asistennya itu. "Ada apa Shizune?"

"Hah..hah.. Anu.. Tsunade-sama.. Hah..hah.."

Kembali meghela nafas, Tsunade menatap malas asistennya ini dan tak lama kemudian mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shizune.

"Duduklah dulu Shizune. Katakan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

Mendengar itu, Shizune lalu mencoba menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatur pernafasannya. Kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Begini Tsunade-sama. Kami mendeteksi adanya penyusup dibagian barat Konoha, tepatnya di Death Forrest. Lalu aku mengirim tim MPC untuk menyelidiki hal itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi...mereka semua sekarang berada dirumah sakit dengan keadaan seluruh tubuh hampir patah tulang."

Seakan terkena sebuah kutukan, Tsunade langsung diam mematung seperti batu. Pikirannya seolah menolak semua ini, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Padahal semua anggota MPC adalah Magician kelas A keatas dan mereka semua menguasai sihir diatas level 6. Lalu seberapa kuat penyusup itu sebenarnya?

"Kita pergi Shizune!"

"Ha'i!"

•••••••

Sekarang Naruto berada ditempat favoritnya dulu, Ichiraku Ramen. Memang setelah jatuh di Death Forrest dan mengunjungi makam Sandaime Hokage setelahnya, Naruto langsung pergi menuju Ichiraku Ramen untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong mlompong.

SRUPP...

Dan dengan itu, Naruto telah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen yang dia pesan. Senyum lebar jelas terukir diwajah tan Naruto.

"Huwaa... Kenyangnya tebayyo.!" Seru Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang membesar dan mendorong pelan kursinya dengan kakinya membuat kursi tersebut sedikit terangkat mundur.

"Wah Naruto. 10 tahun menghilang, sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Nafsu makanmu tetap saja besar seperti dulu.." kini giliran seorang pria yang sudah kelihatan berumur yang berucap. Pria tersebut memakai pakaian putih dengan penutup kepala seperti peci yang berwarna putih pula. Pria ini adalah sang pemilik Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi.

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi Teuchi-san, aku lapar sekali..."

"Wah wah, siapa ini? Naruto-kun ya?"

Sekarang muncul lagi seorang gadis berambut coklat. Gadis ini memakai pakaian serupa dengan Teuchi. Dia adalah putri dari Teuchi sendiri, Ayame.

"Ayame-chan! Lama tak bertemu!" Naruto langsung meloncat kegirangan, dan membuat kepala berambut kuningnya membentur atap kedai ramen tersebut.

"Aduh! Ittei.."

"Hehehe... Naruto-kun tetap sama seperti dulu..,lucu." Yame tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku konyol Naruto yang sejak dulu sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Wah.. Rupanya penyusupnya disini..."

Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur dikagetkan dengan munculnya beberapa orang dibelakangnya, dan dua diantaranya Naruto kenali.

Naruto menoleh dan langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat dua orang wanita yang dia kenali- tidak sangat Naruto kenali. "Eh? Shi-shizune-chan dan... Tsunade-bachan!"

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika melihat siapa penyusup yang dimaksud. Lalu menghela nafas untuk memulihkan ketenangannya.

"Jadu kau penyusup itu Naruto? Kau benar benar membuatku hampir mati membatu." Ucap Tsunade mewakili Shizune dan beberapa orag lain yang masih terlalu shock.

Naruto berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa karena kemampuan otaknya yang berada dibawah rata rata.

"Apa maksud Tsunade-bachan?, aku tidak mengerti.."

Tsunade memberikan isyarat tangan terlebih dahulu kepada Shizune dkk, menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Lalu Tsunade duduk dikursi disamping Naruto.

"Aha.. Tsunade-sama. Saya teranjung anda mau datang kekedai sederhana saya ini. Anda mau pesan apa Tsunade-sama?" ucap Teuchi penuh rasa hormat.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Naruto." Tsunade menolak halus tawaran Teuchi dengan mengangkat satu tangannnya. Teuchi melihat itu lalu membungkuk dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Tsunade-bachan? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tidak biasanya seorang Kage turun kedesa dan menemuinya seperti ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau hampir membunuh 15 orang yang berada di Death Forrest beberapa menit yang lalu huh?" pertanyaan Tsunade bagi Naruto seperti sebuah panah yang langsung menembus jantungnya, membuat wajah Naruto pucat seperti orang mati.

"Um.. Eto.. Kenapa bachan berfikir aku yang melakukan itu? Padahal aku kan tidak melakukan hal itu." Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang, tapi tetap saja gagal karena rasa takutnya yang sudah menyelimuti hati dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat seperti sebelumnya.

"Hah...tak ada berbohong Naruto. Aku merasakan tekanan hawki milikmu sama dengan tekanan hawki orang yang membuat para anggota MPC itu masuk rumah sakit. Dan saat kutanyai bagaimana pakaian orang itu, jawaban mereka sama seperti pakaian yang kau kenakan Naruto.."

Skak mat. Penjelasan panjang lebar Tsunade membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata lagi. Semua itu memang benar, Narutolah yang melakukannya, tapi mengingat itu untuk membela diri maka bisa dikatakan Naruto tidak bersalah.

"Hah.. Baiklah Tsunade-bachan,aku akui itu tapi...mereka yang memulai duluan tebayyo.."

"Hah.. Sudah kuduga. Tapi aku senang jika penyusup itu kau, coba kalau orang lain, Konoha sekarang pasti dala keadaan darurat tingkat S."

"Hm..lalu apa hanya itu yang Tsunade-bachan ingin bicarakan denganku?"

"Hah bukan aku ingin bicara hal pemting padamu, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kabar Jiraiya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah seketika. Wajah penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan terpampang jelas diwajah tan itu. "Ero-sennin sudah... 'meninggal'."

Kata terakhir Naruto membuat Tsunade membatu, seakan seperti kembali terkena kutukan. Kedua mata Tsunade membulat sempurna. Memori kenangan dirinya dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru kembali terputar dipikirannya, tak terasa tetesan liquid bening mulai keluar dari kedua matanya karenanya.

"Na-naruto kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Tsunade-bachan, aku serius. Ero-sennin...tewas dalam sebuah pertarungan."

Shock. Itulah yang sangat cocok dengan perasaan Tsunade saat ini. Pikirannya seolah membantah semua perkataan Naruto. Orang macam apa yang bisa membunuh sahabatnya itu? yang dia ketahui memiliki Sage Hawki. Berniat menruskan pertanyaannya, tapi Tsunade urungkan niatnya itu saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Dia tahu, Narutolah yang lebih menderita dan kehilangan dari pada dirinya, mengingat 7 tahun terakhir mereka telah hidup bersama. Mencoba memulihkan suasana, Tsunade pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah lupakan masalalu Naruto. Yang penting adalah masa sekarang dan yang akan datang. Dan ini.." tangan Tsunade terulur memberikan sebuah _storage scrool_ yang kelihatannya berisi sebuah pesan penting.

Mengusap setetes air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya, Naruto lalu mengambil storage scrool itu dan mulai mengamati benda tersebut dengan seksama. Storage scrool yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu panjang, dan dipenutup storage scrool ini juga tercetak lambang Magician Aliance. Menggunakan aspek aspek tersebut, Naruto berusaha menyimpulkan apa maksud semua ini, tapi tidak menemukan jawabnnya karena otaknya yang pas pasan.

"Apa isinya?"

"Bacalah."

Naruto mulai membuka penutupnya, mengambil isinya yang ternyata sebuah kertas putih berkualitas dengan bayak tulisan diatasnya. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya setelah membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. " **Ruller of Magic Tournament**? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tsunade kembali menepuk jidatnya, kali ini lebih keras. Dia mengutuk kebodohan bocah didepanya ini yang sudah menyamai kekuatan dewa. Apa Naruto tidak lihat disana tertulis tujuannya? Yang benar saja, dasar bocah baka! Umpatan itulah yang terucap dihati dan pikiran Tsunade saat ini.

"Hah... Disitu tertulis Naruto, kalau Ruller of Magic Tournament akan segera diselenggarakan, dan Konoha diundang dan dipilih sebagai tuan rumah untuk turnamen itu tahun ini ..."

"Hm..lalu?" Naruto mengangguk ngangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Setiap negara diharuskan mengusung tiga peserta, tapi...posisi terakhir untuk peserta Konoha masih kosong. Jadi aku ingin menjadi kandidat untuk mengisi posisi itu Naruto..."

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Dan apa yang akan kudapat jika aku menjadi pesertanya?"

Tsunade menyamankan posisinya duduk, lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan kembali secara pelan.

"Baiklah begini, aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau itu kuat, mengingat kau sudah berlatih bersama Jiraiya selama kurang lebih 7 tahun..."

"Hm..lanjutkan."

"Dan bukankah kau ingin menunjukan kekuatanmu kepada semua orang Naruto? Ini akan acara yang bagus untuk memberi tahu dunia siapa sebenarnya dirimu Naruto... Dan bukan hanya itu, jika kau menang maka kau akan mendapat milyaran ryo dari **Magician Aliance** serta gelar **God of Magic** juga akan kau sandang Natuto."

Mempertimbangkan untung dan ruginya, Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk ngangguk. Dalam pikiran Naruto persenan keuntungannya adalah 80% , meskipun sebenarnya hanya 40% mengingat musuh yang dihadapi adalah magician kelas S yang sudah berpengalaman. Tapi tentu hal ini tak terpikir oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu, bukankah bachan bilang kandidat. Memang ada orang lain yang mejadi calonnya?"

"Tepat, ada satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi sainganmu dalam memperebutkan posisi ini."

"Dan siapakah itu?"

"Hyuga Neji, putra pertama klan Hyuga yang mewarisi **Destruction Magic.** "

Hyuga Neji, nama itu terdengar famliar ditelinga Naruto. Naruto yakin pernah mendegar nama Hyuga sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Ah..entahlah, Naruto tak ingat dan tak ingin mengingatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi..jika kau mau mengikuti turnament ini, maka kau harus bertarung dengannya dibabak seleksi calon peserta, sore ini di **Hidden Leaf Arena**.." Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen "...jika kau mau, temui aku diruanganku nanti." Ucapnya sebelum benar benar pergi.

Diam dan berfikir sejenak, Naruto kemudian berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk pergi pula.

"Ossan..berapa ramenku tadi?"

"Kau tak perlu bayar Naruto, anggap saja itu ucapan selamat datang dariku.." seru Teuchi yang sedang sibuk didapur.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung menghilang dan kembali meninggalkan kilatan hitam ditempatnya berpijak.

WUSH...

Naruto muncul diatas tanah didepan tempatnya tinggal dulu sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Konoha, apartement lamanya.

Naruto tidak langsung masuk ke apartementnya, melainkan memilih untuk memandangi apartemntnya itu dari bawah. Raut wajah bingung terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto, seingatnya saat dia meninggalakam Konoha dulu...apartementnya ini dia bakar untuk pengalih perhatian dan meghilangkan jejak. Tapi kenapa sekarang baik bak saja? Terlihat lebih besar dan indah malah.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan petanyaan pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju pintu lalu langsung masuk kedalam. Didalam sana Naruto dibuat semakin bingung lagi, ruangan dan intertiornya begitu rapi dan tertata, lantainya terbuat dari keramik yang masih berkilau meskipun tetutup oleh debu, foto foto juga menempel rapi didinding, ditambah fas bunga yang berjejer disetiap sudut ruangan.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto lalu naik keatas menuju kamar tidur miliknya dulu. Penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kamarnya tersebut.

CKLEKK..

Mata shapire Naruto membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang lihat dan mulutnya menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Kamar Naruto yang seingatnya dulu hanya berukuran 4 × 3 meter, sekarang berubah menjadi dua kali lebih besar. Kasur yang dulunya sangat kecil sekarang beruba menjadi ranjang _kingsize_ yang berbahan empuk dan berkualitas. Foto foto dirinya sewaktu kecil juga terpajang dikamar itu. Naruto nyaris saja pingsan tapi tidak tejadi karena dirinya sudah terlebih duku sadar dan melompat kegirangan.

"Huwa... Ini kamarku tebayyo... Apa ini mimpi..."

Naruto langsung melompat kekasur besar disana, debu yang ada seolah tak mejadi halangan.

"Wah...kasur ini benar benar empuk dan nyaman tebayyoo..." tangan dan kaki Naruto digerakan untuk merasakak sensasi nyaman yang tak pernah dirasakaknnya selama ini.

Naruto mengarahkan pandanganya kesegala arah dan tak sengaja menangkap osok sebuah benda diatas meja disamping kiri ranjangnya itu. Bangkit dan terduduk dikasur, tangan Naruto meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak berwarna ungu. Naruto membuka kotak tersebut, dan menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat isinya, yang tak lain adalah tiga lembar kertas. Karena penasaran, Naruto memustuskan mengambil dan mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"18 Maret XXX, Hai Naruto-kun, sudah setahun kita tak berjumpa. Aku harap Naruto-kun baik dan sehat selalu. Meskipun penduduk desa menganggap Naruto-kun sudah tiada, tapi aku percaya bahwa Naruto-kun hanya menghilang beberapa saat dan pasti akan kembali ke Konoha suatu hari nanti. Oo ya maaf soal apartement Naruto-kun, setelah kebakaran itu aku mencoba memperbaikinya dengan menyewa tukang kayu menggunakan uang hasil tabunganku selama ini. Dan maaf kalau menurut Naruto-kun desainnya tidak menarik. Tapi aku akan selalu datang kemari untuk membersihkan, merawat dan memperindah apartement ini sampai Naruto-kun kembali nanti. Semoga Naruto-kun cepat kembali. Jaa ne. P.S Hyuga Hinata."

Senang dan bingung disaat bersamaan, itulah persaan Naruto saat ini. Senang karena ada orang lain yang peduli padanya, tapi juga bingung mengingat nama orang tersebut, terlebih lagi marga orang tersebut adalah marga klan bangsawan, seingatnya Naruto tak pernah berteman dengan bangsawan manapun.

"Hyuga Hinata... A.. Sekarang aku ingat, jadi gadis indigo itu ya.." Naruto akhirnya mengingat siapa sebenarnya Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah gadis kecil yang menjadi teman sekelas Naruto di akademi dulu. Gadis indigo yang pemalu,pendiam, dan jarang bergaul. Tapi waluapun Naruto sudah ingat, tetap saja dia masih bingung. Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan Hyuga Hinata?

Mengabaikan kebingungan diotaknya, Naruto meletakan kembali kertas itu disamping surat lain yang belum dibacanya. Lalu tangannya kembali mengambil selmbar surat.

"10 Oktober XXX, Apa kabar Naruto-kun? Maaf Naruto-kun, sudah dua tahun aku tidak datang kemari, ya karena Tou-san ku mulai melarangku datang kemari sebab menganggap aku gila karena menunggui orang yang dianggap sudah mati . Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah, selama Naruto-kun senang. Dan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 14 Naruto-kun, semoga Naruto-kun selalu sehat dan bahagia, dan semoga saat kembali nanti Naruto-kun sudah memiliki banyak teman. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah apapun pada Naruto-kun, tapi aku janji akan memberikan hadiah saat datang kemari lagi nanti. Bye Naruto-kun! Your Best Friend Hyuga Hinata."

Tak terasa, sebuah senyum yang begitu tulus dan lembut terukir diwajah tampan Naruto. Tersadar masih ada satu surat lagi, Naruto lalu meletakan surat itu ditempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya kemudian mengambil surat yang tersisa.

"13 Oktober XXX. Hallo Naruto-kun! Lagi lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah dua tahun tak mengunjungi apartement Naruto-kun ini. Tapi Naruto-kun jangan marah , aku sudah membawa hadiah yang kujanjikan, yaitu sebuah syal dan baju yang aku jahit sendiri. Dan kuletakan dibalik surat ini. Aku sengaja membuatnya lebih besar supaya bisa muat hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Maaf jika jahitanku kurang bagus dan Naruto-kun tidak suka..." berhenti sejenak, Naruto menyingkap kertas pembatas tempat surat dan tempat hadiah Naruto berada. Dan benar saja, disana ada syal merah dan baju hitam panjang yang dilipat begitu rapi. Mengangkat kedua benda tersebut, Naruto tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya merasa sebahagia ini, bahkan saat bersama Sandaime pun tak sampai seperti ini. Puas tersenyum Naruto lalu kembali membaca isi surat tersebut.

"... Dan ya, mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa lagi mengirim surat ataupun merawat aprtement Naruto-kun ini. Bukannya aku sudah bosan atau apa, tapi... Para tetua desa dan para Daimyou mulai membenciku karena selalu datang ke apartement Naruto-kun, bahkan mereka megancam akan menghancurkan klan Hyuga jika aku teru melakukannya. Ayahku tentu tahu kalau aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu, jadi... aku akan dipindahkan ke Kirigakure untuk tinggal dan melatih kemampuan byakuganku disana. Maaf Naruto-kun aku benar benar minta maaf tentang hal ini. Dan ya... karena mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah kupendam sejak dulu. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ini mungkin menggangu Naruto-kun dan membuat Naruto-kun tidak nyaman. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku...sebenarnya... mencintaimu Naruto-kun, sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, saat Naruto-kun menolongku dimusim salju waktu itu. Naruto-kun mau menerima ataupun tidak perasaanku ini, semua itu adalah pilihan Naruto-kun, jadi aku tidak akan memaksa. Apapun pilihan Naruto-kun, aku akan menerimanya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Dan semoga Naruto-kun sudah bahagia ketika itu terjadi. Oo ya selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16 Naruto-kun. Have a Happy Live. I Love You!"

Dan dititik ini, segala perasaan negatif Naruto muncul. Entah kenapa itu terjadi, Naruto tak tahu. Padahal dirinya bahkan hampir tak mengenal Hinata, tapi entah kenapa dihati Naruto merasa tak rela jika Hinata pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tak terasa, tubuh Naruto tiba tiba meledakan energi hawki yang begitu kuat, membuat langit diatas apartementnya menggelap.

" **Raaaaggghhh"** raung Naruto pada langit langit kamarnya. Energi hawki yang begitu kuat itu membuat Naruto tak terkontrol. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan dengan tiga tomoe disetiap lapisan lingakarannya dan Naruto hampir membuat hancur kamarnya ini, tapi utung saja suara alarm menyadarkan dirinya.

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Menatap penuh amarah jam beker didepannya, Naruto menarik dan menghembuskan nafas terus menerus berusaha meredam emosi dalam dirinya. Sadar akan alarm tersebut, Naruto segera mematikan jam beker tersebut. Menatap baju dan syal yang merupakan hadiah dari teman lamanya itu, Naruto tanpa sadar mengukir sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Mungkin aku akan memakainya..."

Dan setelah itu, kedua mata Naruto mulai kembali normal, menandakan dia sudah kembali tenang. Langit yang gelap pun kini berubah cerah kembali.

Naruto yang kini sudah berganti pakaian berdiri didepan kaca melihat penampilannya. Naruto begitu cocok menggunakan pakaian barunya. Yakni celana orange panjang, baju hitam panjang, dan sebuah syal merah melingkar dilehernya (kalo belum paham, seperti di The Last, tapi pakaian doang rambutnya kagak). Puas berkaca, Naruto langsung mengambil jubah hitam dan segera bergegas pergi.

 **Hidden Leaf Arena...**

Tribun penonton di HLA dipenuhi orang orang. Tak ada satupun tempat yang kosong, semuanya terisi tanpa terkecuali. Mereka semua datang untuk melihat pertarungan yang akan menentukan posisi terakhir perwakilan Konoha di Ruller Magit Tournament nanti.

Dan ditengah bangunan HLA yang mirip colesium itu terdapat sebuah arena berbentuk lingkaran dengan diamater 30 meter yang dikelilingi kolam air selebar 5 meter. Diatas arena itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah berdiri santai menanti lawan bertarungnya, yaitu Naruto.

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah sosok berjubah hitam berjalan santai dari salah satu lorong menuju keatas arena. Akhirnya sampailah sosok tersebut diatas arena, menatap lawan didepannya yaitu Neji dengan seringaian mengerikan yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah hitam yang dia kenakan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik tebayyo.."

•

TBC

•

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chap hahaha. Ok sebelumnya author mau minta maaf jika chap kali ini tidak sesuai harapan para readers, tapi mohon dimaklumi karena author sendiri masih belajar.

Sekarang masuk kecerita, untuk jadwal update strory ini adalah seminggu sekali, yaitu antara hari sennin, kamis, atau minggu.

Kedua seperti chap sebelumnya author minta kritik, saran, dan komentar para readers untuk chap kali ini. Dan usahakan yang membangun ya...

Ok sekian

SEE YA


	3. A Little Power of Naruto

A/N: saya gak bilang ya kalau pairnya Naruhina... Ok?

Sebelum masuk kecerita, seperti biasa saya akan membalas review dulu.

 **Chap 2 mirip sama fict Return of The Legend?** Oh damn, I forget it, saya lupa ngasih tahu kalau chap 2 memang terinspirasi dari fanfict tersebut.

 **Pairingnya garing dan terlalu banyak helaan nafas!** Maaf maaf saya lagi ngantuk berat tapi tetep pengen ngetik, jadi seperti itulah.

 **Kurang penjelasan, bagaimana kematian Jiraiya? + Bagaimana dan kapan naruto menapat buah pohon dewa?** Akan saya jelaskan dichap depan ya.. Karena chap ini fokus kepertarungan Neji vs Naruto

 **Gimana pertemuan Tsunade dengan Naruto?** Err... Emang itu penting ya :v, tapi author usahakan dijelaskan

 **Apa itu hawki?** Saya kira sudah pada tahu, ternyata masih ada yang belum. Ok saya jelaskan. **Hawki** adalah energi yang harus dimiliki supaya bisa menggunakan sihir, tanpa itu orang tak dapat menggunakan sihir.

 **Cerita chapter1 dan chapter2 gak nyambung!** Saya sudah memperkirakannya, dan saya memang berniat menjelaskan lewat flashback, maaf jika membuat reader bingung

 **Gimana Sasuke?** Tenang, sasuke juga ikut main, tapi munculnya nanti

OK SEKIAN, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW

LANGSUNG MASUK KE STORY

•

 _Di story ini terdapat misteri misteri disetiap chapnya, dan itu akan terungkap dichap chap selanjutnya. Jadi baca sampai akhir supaya anda tidak bingung_

•

The Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath

•••••

••••

•••

••

•

CHAPTER 3: A Little Power of Naruto

Berjalan santai dilorong itu, seorang bocah yang kita kenali, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju secercah cahaya diujung lorong tersebut.

TEP...

Naruto menginjakan kakinya tepat diujung lorong, dan didepannya terlihat sebuah jembatan kecil penghubung antara tempatnya berdiri dengan sebuah arena lingkaran berdiameter 20 meter yang diatasnya berdiri seorang yang harus Naruto lawan, Hyuga Neji.

Menatap sekilas Neji yang berada jauh didepan matanya, tak terasa Naruto tersenyum simpul dibalik jubahnya. Lalu melangkah melewati jembatan menuju atas arena. Narto berdiri dengan sangat tenang berhadapan dengan Neji yang berjarak 15 meter jauhnya. Para penonton tentu menyadari hal itu, dan otomatis memfokuskan pandangan mereka kesosok Naruto yang tertutup oleh jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Lihat, itu lawan Neji-san. Kira kira orang seperti apa dia?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas sia paati sangat kuat.."

Dan setelah itu, HLA mulai ramai dipenuhi suara bisikan para penonton yang membicarakan sosok berjubah hitam diatas arena, yang tidak mereka ketahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah bocah yang mereka siksa dan ingin mereka lenyapkan 10 tahun lalu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Keadaan tak berbeda jah diluar HLA. Para penonton yang menyaksikan lawan Neji muncul dari televisi besar diluar HLA juga berbisik bisik membicarakan sosok tersebut.

Naruto kembali tersenyum simpul. Lalu mencengkram kerah jubahnya sendiri dan langsung membuang jubah itu keudara, membuat dirinya terlihat jelas dimata para penonton. Dan seketika itu suara bisikan para penonton langsung menghilang, mereka semua terdiam shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hening dan tenang, itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka semua mengamati sosok tersebut dengan seksama yang tampak familiar dimata mereka semua.

"I-i-itu... Uzumaki Narutooo!"

Dan teriakan satu orang yang pertama kali sadar dari shock tersebut memancing teriakan lain penuh penghinaan dari para penonton lainya. Tak jarang mereka melempar sisa makanan ataupun sampah sampah dan benda lainnya kearah Naruto, tapi tidak berhasil karena arena dilindungi oleh lapisan Kekkai. Sehingga benda benda tersebut hanya membentur kekkai tersebut dan jatuh ke podium paling depan. Dan sekali lagi Naruto hanya pasrah dengan semua itu, ternyata selama 10 tahun mereka semua tidak berubah. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, terdapat beberapa orang yang masih memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Na-Naruto? Itu Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Bukankah dia tak memeliki hawki? Lalu kenapa Naruto malah berdiri diatas arena? Apa dia ingin mati?" gumam seorang pemuda penuh kecemasan sambil mengacak rambut miliknya. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dengan model dikucir keatas mirip nanas. Pemuda tersebut memakai celana panjang hitam, baju hitam panjang ketat yang ditutupi rompi hijau redup. Nama pemuda ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, yang tak lain adalah teman dekat Naruto saat diakademi dulu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Shikamaru.. Naruto memang ceroboh, tapi kau mengenalnya sejak duku kan.. Dia tidak akan sebodoh itu membuang sia sia nyawanya. Naruto pasti punya alasan tersendiri." Kali ini orang disamping Shikamaru yang menciba menenangkan dirinya dengam sok bijaksana. Orang tersebut memeliki rambut coklat panjang dan sebuah garis merah mirip obat nyamuk dikedua pipinya. Dia juga memiliki tubuh besar dan gemuk, menandakan bahwa nafsu makannya yang begitu tinggi. Dan nama orang ini adalah Akimichi Chouji, dia sahabat Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Tapi Chouji, kau tahu Naruto itu tidak mem-"

"Percayalah pada Naruto."

Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas. Lalu kembali duduk dengam tenang dikursinya. Sedangkan Chouji begerak mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tas ransel disampingnya. Dan mulai membuka bungkusan tersebut lalu memakan isinya, yang tak lain adalah keripik kentang.

Beralih ke Neji yang berdiri diatas arena. Dia memberi tatapan sinis kearah Naruto. Sedikit menyeringai dan tersenyum sinis pula ketika melihat lawannya itu.

"Jadi...kau Uzumaki Naruto? Bocah yang dikabarkan menghilang dan diduga sudah tewas dalam kebakaran 10 tahun lalu."

"Ya... Kurasa kau pasti juga sudah tahu.." ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah dan tatapan datar yang membuat Neji semakin tersenyum sinis.

"Heh.. Bukankah kau tidak memiliki hawki? Laku kenapa kau mengikuti seleksi ini? Apa kau sudah putus asa dan ingin mati ditangan seorang bangsawan sepertiku, serangga?"

DEP...DEP..DEP...TES...TES...

Suara microphone yang berbunyi dari sebuah panggung kecil dan tinggi yang berada disisi lain arena yang tak lain adalah suara dari Master of Ceremony (MC) itu, membuat para penonton dan Naruto yang ingun membalas perkataan Neji diam. Semua perhatian mereka, mereka tujukan kr MC teresebut. Tak lama kemudian MC tersebut membuka suara.

"Yosh...! Kali ini kita berada dalam acara yang sungguh menakjubkan! Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Konoha, diadakan pertarungan yang akan menentukan posisi ketiga dari perwakilan Konoha ke Ruller of Magic Tournament. Tapi sebelum membuka acara ini,ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.." berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang, MC tersebut langsung kembali berucap. "...Namaku Might Guy! Kali ini aku ditunjuk oleh Tsunade-sama untuk menjadi MC acara spektakuler ini. Jadi tunjukan tasa hormat kalian dan yang paling penting... TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN SEMUAAA!" teriak Gay penub semangat dengan tangan mengepal dan mata berapi api.

HAAA...!

Seluruh orang disana langsung bersorak penuh semangat. Oh maaf, semua orang kecuali sang Hokage dan Neji serta Naruto sendiri.

"Baiklah, sebelum membuka acara ini, aku akan memberi sambutan pada Hokage-sama yang sudah repot repot datang dan menonton langsung acara ini.."

Semua perhatian langsung beralih pada sosok Tsunade yang melambaikan ledua tangannya dengan berdiri dipodium VIP dibagian barat HLA dengan didampingi empat orang pengawal Magician S Class.

Tak menghitaukan semua suara berisik itu, Neji menatap tajam Naruto dengan kedua mata Byakugan miliknya, yang juga dibalas hal yang sama oleh mata biru langit Naruto.

"Kau tahu serangga... Kenapa aku membencimu? Bukan karena kau lemah atau apa... Tapi.. Karena kau telah membuat Hinata berubah!"

Hinata? Apa hubungannya kebencian Neji dengan Hinata? Dan yang paling penting, Apa salah dirinya pada Hinata? Naruto mencoba menjawab sebua pertanyaan itu sendiri, tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil karena otak Naruto yang berada di bawah SNI :v.

"Hinata lagi Hinata lagi... Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya denganku tebayyo..."

"Hinata adalah adikku! Dulu dia sangat rajin berlatih, tapi...semenjak bertemu denganmu dia terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan dia tak pernah layihan lagi!"

"?"

"Tidak hanya itu, sejak kau menghilang dia menjadi seperti orang gila, dia terus saja datang kerumah busukmu itu! Dan merenovasi juga membersihkan gubuk jelek itu bagai seorang budak! Hal itu membuat nama klan Hyuga dipandang HINA!"

" _Klan Hyuga atau Hinata? Sebenarnya yang mana?"_ batin Naruto dengan mengacak kasar surai pirangnya. Dia benar benar bingung dengan penjelasan Neji.

"Sebenarnya mana yang kau pedulikan? Klan Hyuga? atau Hinata tebayoo..." tanya Naruto dengan polosnya, yang tak ia sadari membuat wajah Neji memerah membara menahan emosi.

"Apa katamu...!" tangan Neji mengepal serta giginya menggertak. Dia bersiap untuk melompat dan menerjang Naruto, dan menghujaninya dengan Jukken miliknya. Tapi semua itu terhenti karena teriakan penuh semangat dari Guy.

"YOSH..! Mari kita lihat kedua peserta kita... Disisi kanan terdapat kandidat utama pemenang pertarungan ini... Seorang bangsawan sekaligus ahli waris klan Hyuga, Hyuga Neji...!"

HUWAA...

NEJI-SAN..!

KALAHKAN BOCAH KUNING ITU!

Dan tentu masih banyak teriakan histeris para penonton yang menggemari Neji. Tapi Neji sendiri tak megindahkan semua itu, dan hanya diam menatap tajam Naruto.

"Dan disisi kiri... Bocah yang dikabarkan menghilang 10 tahun lau.. Tapi, sekarang dia kembali dan menunjukan diri dipertandingan ini... Uzumaki Naruto!"

HUUU!

MATI SAJA KAU PIRANG!

BOCAH LEMAH MATI SAJA KAU!

Sekali lagi terdengar teriakan para penonton, tapi bukan teriakan memberi semangat ataupun dukungan, tapi teriakan penuh cacian dan hinaan yang mereka tujukan pada Naruto.

Tsunade yang duduk disanggasana mewahnya hanya bisa diam pasrah mendengar semua teriakan itu, sebenarnya dia juga tidak terima jika murid sahabatnya ini dihina dan direndahkan. Tapi dia bisa apa, toh tak ada peraturan yang melarang penonton untuk berteriak sesuka hati mereka.

" _Semoga kau memaafkan mereka semua Naruto.." batin Tsunade._

Disisi lain, Shikamaru tampak menggertakan giginya penuh emosi. Tentu dirinya tak terima jika sahabatnya dihina seperti itu.

" _Ck, jika saja tidak ada Hikage disini, sudah kupastikan mereka semua pasti akan mati!"_ umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

Mengamati kedua finalis tersebut, Guy tampak yakin bahwa mereka berdua telah benar benar siap untuk bertarung.

"YOSH MINNA! Tampaknya kedua peserta sudah tak sabar lagi, jadi mari kita mulai pertarungan ini!"

HAA..!

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, Neji langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Neji menyiapakan telapak tangannya dan mencoba melancarkan sebuah serangan kepada Naruto.

"Jukken!"

SET..

Naruto dengan sigap menghindar, dan membuat tubuh Neji sejajar dengan dengan kepalanya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan tersebut, Naruto segera melancarkan pukulan vertikal dari bawah keatas yang menyasar perut Neji. Tentu Neji menyadari itu tak tinggal diam. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya yang masih mengambang diudara sehingga melesat lebih cepat dan sekarang berada dibelakang Naruto. Lalu langsung kembali melesatkan telapak tangannya kepunggung Naruto.

"Hakke Hasangeki!"

Dengan itu tubuh Naruto langsung terpental jauh hingga menghantam kekkai pelindung, dan nyaris saja jatuh kekolam jika saja Naruto tidak segera melompat kembali ke arena.

Naruto berdiri menatap tajam Neji ditempatnya. Tubuh Naruto sebenarnya sama sekali tak merasakan sakit, meskipun pukulan Neji tadi dialiri oleh hawki yang begitu kuat. Tentu Naruto patut untuk berterimakasih pada Juubi akan hal itu, yang membuat tubuhnya kebal akan serangan fisik.

Sementara sang MC, Guy menganga dengan tidak elitenya. Dia tak bisa berkata kata, karena semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Sadar akan posisi dirinya saat ini, Guy segera sadar dan kembali membuka suara.

"Wow... Neji langsung melesat dan melancarkan serangan pada Naruto! Benar benar semangat masa muda yang LUAR BIASAA!"

Sementara para penonton bersorak penuh kebanggaan pada Neji tapi penuh penghinaan pada Naruto.

"BAGUS! Habisi dia Neji-san!"

"Cepat bunuh dia Hyuga!"

"Neji-san yang terbaik! Segera lenyapkan aib itu! Dan siksa dia sebelum mati!"

Disisi lain Tsunade, Shikamaru, dan Chouji tampak khawatir dengan keadaan bocah pirang tersebut. _"Naruto... Kau bisa mati kalau begitu terus..."_ batin mereka bertiga yang kebetulan sama.

Sementara Neji yang mendengar teriakan teriakan tersebut serta melihat ekspresi datar Naruto, kembali tersenyum sinis. Menatap penuh remeh Naruto seraya berkata "Kau dengar teriakan itu Uzumaki? Mereka semua menginginkan kau mati. Jadi akan kukabulkan permintaan mereka dan mengakhiri semua penderitaanmu selama ini. Tapi tenang saja, sebelum aku mati akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggan klan Hyuga!"

Dan dengan itu, terjadilah ledakan hawki yang begitu kuat, membuat langit diatas HLA sedikit menggelap. Dan tubuh Neji mengalami perubahan fisik secara instan. Kulitnya bertambah putih dan memucat. Tubuhnya sedikit membesar dengan otot otot kekar disana sini. Gigi taringnya juga sedikit memanjang dan juga mata bulannya berganti menjadi merah darah.

"Ha..ha..ha... Ini adalah sihir kebanggaan klan Hyuga. _Transformation Magic S Class level 8,_ _ **Vampire..**_!" ucap Neji dengan seringaian iblis dibibirnya.

"Tapi ini belum seberapa.. Akan kutunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya padamu Uzumaki.." Neji lalu menempatkan satu telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar ditanah, Kemudian mengucapkan mantra.

 _ **The Darknes is your friends**_

 _ **And the Hatred is your power**_

 _ **Out! The King of the Vampires**_

 _ **Alucard!**_

Bersamaan dengan selesainya mantra Neji, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru, merah serta hitam yang bergabung menjadi satu. Aura kegelapan dan kebencian sangat terasa disektarnya. Dari dalam sana melesat sebuah siluet hitam dan mendarat didepan Neji. Sekarang terlihat jelas makhluk yang dipanggil Neji. Sosok vampire berpakaian merah dengan jubah hitam yang dibagian dalamnya berwarna merah darah.

"Ha.. .. Lihatlah Uzumaki Naruto! Hari ini adalah hari kematianmu!"

Sedangkan para penonton disana ternganga dengan tidak elitenya. Tak terkecuali Guy, Shikamaru dan Chouji serta Hokage sendiri, Tsunade. Memandang takjub sekaligus tak percaya kekuatan dari pewaris utama klan Hyuga tersebut.

"E-e.. Wow! Itu dia kekuatan sebenarnya dari Hyuga Neji! Sungguh luar biasa!" teriak Guy yang pertama kali sadar dan membuat para penonton sadar dari shock mereka.

Disisi lain, Naruto menatap sosok Neji dan Alucard dengan teliti dan seksama. Mengidentifikasi kekuatan mereka berdua.

" _Jadi.. Itu Alucard. Salah satu iblis_ _ **Summon Magic**_ _S Class.. Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan vampire summon itu dulu tebayyo.."_ batin Naruto dengan PD nya, merasa bahwa rencananya ini pasti berhasil.

" **Naruto! Singkirkan pemikiran bodohmu itu! Kau tetap tak akan bisa membunuh Alucard.."** dan tiba tiba suara Juubi terdengar dibenak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Juubi?"

" **Alucard adalah raja vampire, dan pasti dia punya kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dan yang pasti kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya karena dia punya 3 miliar nyawa dalam tubuhnya.."**

"Ti-tiga miliar nyawaaa! Kau gila Juubi!" teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan histerinya ketika mendengar penjelasan Juubi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan tebayyo.."

" **Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan pengendalinya, Summon magic akan hilang jika penggunanya dikalahkan.. Dan kusarankan kau gunakan sedikit kekuatanku.."**

"Oo souka, terimakasih atas sarannya. Tapi tidak terimakasih, aku tidak akan menggunakan energi darimu dulu Juubi, aku ingin menguji kekuatan **Destruction Magic** dan Summon Magic milikku dulu.."

Naruto yang ada didunia nyata kemudian berdiri dengan santainya, menatap dua musuh yang ada didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, menempatkan telapak tangannya ketanah dan mengucapkan mantra seperti Neji tadi.

 **The fire is your spirit**

 **And the fire is your power**

 **Out! The king of fire dragons**

 **Zaiross**

Dan sekali lagi tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir api membara dilangit. Dari sana keluarlah sosok naga rakasasa berwarna biru dibagian tubuh atas, kaki serta sayap hingga ekornya, dan berwarna merah orange dibagian leher, dada, perut, dan bawah ekornya.

" **Raaaaaagggghhh!"**

Zaiross mengaum dengan gagahnya, membuat semua orang kembali dibuat menganga karenanya. Bahkan termasuk juga Neji serta Alucard yang hanya menatap datar Zaiross yang masih berada dilangit langit HLA.

" _Na-naruto... Kau benar benar hebat!" batin Tsunade, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang kembali sama._

Neji berdecih kecil saat melihat ekspresi puas Naruto disisi arena.

"Ck, sial. Aku terlalu meremehkan pirang itu. Alucard kau urus naga itu, aku akan urus bocah pirang itu.."

Alucard menoleh kearah Neji dengan tatapan remeh dan mengejek. **"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Apa kau merasa terlalu lemah Neji?"**

"Ck, diamlah! Dan lakukan saja perintahku!"

Alucard yang sudah puas dengan menggoda sang majikan, segera melesat keudara mendekati Zaiross diatas sana.

 **Power of Darknes!**

Seketika itu melesat sebuah dengan kepatan bagai kilat bola hitam kearah Zaiross. Zaiross tentu tak tinggal diam, dirinya segera mengaum dan membuat pertahanan.

" **Raaaagghhh!"**

Dan bersamaan dengan auman itu, muncul sebuah perisai api yang melindungi tubuh Zaiross. Sehingga membuat serangan Alucard menabrak perisai tersebut dan meledak diudara.

Suara ledakan tersebut membuat semua orang tersadar. Guy tentu saja, sebagai MC langsung berteriak memeriahkan pesta suara tersebut.

"WOWW! Tak disangka... Naruto juga mengeluarkan **Summon Monster** miliknya. Sungguh tak ada yang menduga duga..!"

Beralih dari Guy dan 2 monster yang sedang bertarung tersebut, mari kita lihat sosok Neji dan Naruto yang saling berpandangan. Sudah muak dan ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini, Neji segera melesat kearah Naruto dengan **Vampire modenya** yang tentu dengan kecepatan yang tak diragukan lagi.

"MATI KAUUU UZUMAKI!"

Sesaat sebelum tinju Neji mengenai tubuh Naruto, terjadi ledakan besar hawki dari tubuh Naruto. Membuat Neji terpental kebelakang dan arena sedikit tertutup debu tanah. Langit HLA juga semakin gelap gulita karennya. Debu perlahan menghilang, dan kini tampak jelas wujud Naruto yang sebenarnya, membuat para penonton, Guy, Tsunade dan Neji yang melihatnya kembali menganga dengan tidak elitenya.

Wujud Naruto sekarang dilindungi oleh separuh badan kerangka raksasa berwarna biru gelap dengan aura hawki yang sangat kuat. Tengkorak tersebut membawa sebuah pedang dimasing masing tangannya. Menatap Neji dengan mata yang tak terlihat. Dibagian bawah terdapat Naruto berdiri santai menatap remeh Neji dengan kedua bola mata merah darah yang memiliki pola khusus didalamnya, yang tak lain adalah **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Eyes.**

Guy mengalihkan pandangannya dari 2 monster yang sedang bertarung dengan hebatnya kesosok tengkorak raksasa yang berada diatas arena. Dan kembali dibuat menganga karenanya.

"A-apa itu..!? Sebuah tengkorak raksasa melindungi Naruto dari serangan Nejii..!"

Tsunade yang duduk disinggasananya didampingi 4 pengawal menatap tak percaya tengkorak raksasa tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna karenanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... I-itu... **Susano'o!** " gumam Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah melongo Neji dan para penonton. Baik yangbada dipodium ataupun diluar HLA semua sama, melongo dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Bagaimana Hyuga Neji..? Sekarang siapa yang menjadi serangga disini..?" ucapan nada rendah Naruto sukses membuat Neji menggertakan giginya dan mendelik kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri tertawa terbahak bahak didalam pikirannya melihat ekspresi kesal Neji tersebut.

" **Sebaiknya segera kau akhiri Naruto.. Kita tak punya banyak waktu disini.."** dan lagi suara Juubi terdengar dibenak Naruto.

"Ya.. Aku juga sudah puas dengan pertarungan ini.."

Naruto lalu menggerakan Susano'o miliknya untuk mengayunkan kedua pedang besarnya kearah Neji dengan keepatan tinggi dan daya hancur luar biasa.

SWUSH...

BLARR..

Neji berhasil terhindar dari maut, tapi tidak dengan lantai arena. Lantai arena tersebut retak, berlubang membentuk kawah besar dan nyaris terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tak menyiakan arenan yang tertutup debu, Naruto segera menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya dan langsung menghilang berpindah kebelakang Neji yang berposisi siaga. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya, Neji segera menoleh dan membuat mata merah darahnya beradu pandang dengan mata EMS Naruto. Melihat mata aneh Naruto, Neji percaya bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang sudah hilang sejak dulu darinya, rasa takut. Sedangakan Naruto tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan melihat Neji yang berhasil dijebaknya.

"Kena kau.."

 **Tsukoyomi!**

.

.

.

.

 **Tsukoyomi World**

Neji kembali membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya terikat dalam tiang besi berbentuk huruf 'T' dan juga melihat ratusan, tudak ribuan Naruto didepannya dengan membawa berbagai senjata tajam yang nampak sangat berbahaya.

Dunia aneh ini dipenuhi warna merah darah dibagian langitnya serta hitam dan putih diobjek objek lainnya, yang semakin menambah kesan horor tempat tersebut.

Menyadari keadaan benar benar gawat, Neji berusaha memberontak dengan menggerakan kaki dan tangannya tapi tidak berhasil karena kuatnya ikatan rantai di tiang tersebut.

"Hah..hah.. Apa ini!? " Neji mulai panik saat melihat ribuan Naruto tersebut mulai mengangkat senjata ditangan mereka dan bersiap melesatkannya ketubuhnya.

Naruto, yang merupakan Naruto asli dari ribuan Naruto lainnya bergerak maju mendekati Neji dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Neji. Menatap sinis dan bibir menyeringai bak iblis yang baru keluar dari Penjara **Jighoku.**

"Neji Hyuga.. Untuk 72 jam kedepan kau akan tejebak disini dengan siksaan yangamat pedih. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!"

Dan detik itu juga, hari hari Neji yang dipenuhi siksaan dan teriakan kesakitan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **Real World**

Semua orang menatap penuh tanda tanya sosok Alucard yang tiba tiba menghilang menjadi partikel partikel cahaya dari langit langit HLA, meninggalkan Zaiross yang ada disana pula. Belum sempat pulih dari shock mereka, para penonton kembali dikejutkan dengan terdengarnya suara jeritan penuh rasa sakit dari arena dan semakin shock ketika mendapati Neji lah pelaku jeritan tersebut dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi..?" pertanyaan tersebut tak dibalas oleh seorangpun karena mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Guy tentu saja, sebagai MC harus membuka suara meskipun dirinya sendiri tengah shock berat saat ini.

"E- Kita lihat.. Apa yang terjadi pada Neji? Apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki itu padanya..!?" teriak Guy yang tak sesemangat seperti biasanya, karena masih dilanda perasaan shock, takut dan takjub yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa sudah cukup, menatap Zaiross seakan memerintahkan untuk pergi dan Zaiross pun mengangguk, tak lama kemudian Zaiross pun terurai menjadi partikel partikel cahaya yang terbang kelangit. Beralih menatap Neji yang telah pingsan karena sihirnya tadi, Naruto tampak sedikit menyesal karenanya.

" _E.. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan tebayyo.."_ batin Naruto.

Guy dan seluruh penonton tentunya, menelan ludah dan nyaris tak bisa bernafas melihat Neji yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas arena. Rasa takjub, takut sekaligus shock, itulah yang mereka rasakan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu menjadi perasaan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, Guy akhirnya tersadar dari shocknya tersebut dan kembali berteriak penuh semangat.

"Wow..! Ini dia.. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Konoha, seorang yang dulunya dianggap aib sekarang dapat kita saksikan membuat sang pewaris klan Hyuga terkapar tak berdaya... Sungguh luar biasa..! Ini pasti karena... SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG LUAR BIASA!"

"..."

"..."

PROK...PROK...PROK...

Dan kini terdengarlah suara tepukan para penonton dari podium Hidden Leaf Academy. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya, tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akhirnya terjadi. Dia kita hanya hinaan dancacian lah yang akan diterimanya setelah ini, tapi justru sebaliknya.

Tsunade berdiri dan ikut memberi tepuk tangan pada Naruto. Menatap penuh haru dengan mata berkaca kaca, tak mengira akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana Naruto dihargai penduduk desa Konoha.

" _Naruto.. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya kau berhasil.." batin Tsunade dengan menangis haru dihatinya._

"Yosh... Akhirnya kau berhasil Narutoo!" Shikamaru meloncat kegirangan melihat kemenangan sahabatnya itu. Tak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari para penonton disekitarnya. Sedangkan Chouji tersenyum penuh kebanggan pada sosok bocah pirang tersebut.

Dan mulai hari ini, di Konoha tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto.

•••••

 **Somewhere in the world**

Duduk disebuah singgasana yang megah dan mewah adalah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata merah darah yang memilki tiga tomoe didalamnya. Dibagian tubuhnya, dia mengenakan jubah biru gelap yang dibagian kerahnya setinggi bibir dengan motif kipas merah dan putih dipunggungnya.

Digenggamannya sebuah bola kristal yang menampilkan sosok Naruto tengah mengeluarkan Susano'o untuk melindungi dirinya.

Meneguk sake terakhir dicawannya, pria itu menyeringai bak iblis ketika melihat Naruto dengan berbagai kekuatan sihir miliknya.

"Jadi dia ramalan dibatu prasasti Uchiha memang benar ya...?" ujar Madara masih menyeringai menatap bola kristal tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin dia orangnya?" tiba tiba sosok aneh muncul dari dalam tanah. Kepalanya ditutupi semacam benda aneh berwarna hijau yang saling berkaitan. Tak lama kemudian benda aneh tersebut terbuka, menampakan rambut hijau dengan wajah separuh hitam dan separuh putih.

"Ya..aku yakin itu dia... Tak ada orang yang bisa menggunakan susano'o kecuali keturunan Uchiha dan sang pewaris Rikudou Sennin.."

"Baiklah... Jadi apa langkah selanjutnya...?" Zetsu kini telah berdiri disamping sosok Madara yang tengah menuang sake kecawan dan kembali meminum sake tersebut.

"Pertama.. Kita uji keyakinannya dulu... Setelah itu kekuatan yang dia miliki.. Dan kirimkan Obito untuk melakukannya..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." sedetik setelahnya Zetsu kembali menghilang masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan Madara yang kembali menyeringai dengan kedua mata berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan berputar dengan liarnya.

"Ini baru dimulai.. Persiapkan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto!"

•

•

•

TBC

•

•

•

Hello readers! Gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Author harap pada sehat semua. Aminn...

Oh ya dan gimana pendapat readers mengenai chapter kali ini. Baguskah? Atau terlalu over action?

Dan ya author kembali minta maaf karena belum bisa jelasin flashback Naru sama Juubi. Tapi tenang next chap bakal bahas itu kok. Dan maaf kalau ada typo disana sini, mohon dimaafkan ya.. Hehe.

Dan ya author ucapkan thankyou very much bagi yang sudah mau read, fav, follow, and review this story. Dan author para readers gak bosen buat baca nih cerita.

 _Mind to Review?_

Ok sekian

THANKS


	4. Back to the Past

**A/N: Hallo minna san!** Ketemu lagi dengan story gaje ini hehe. Pertama saya mau ucapin thanks buat yang udah baca ataupun baca + review chap 3 sebelumnya. Dan saya juga mau minta maaf soal kurangnya penjelasan mengenai kekuatan Naruto. Ok chap kali ini akan menjawab pertanyaan readers dari chap 2 sampai 3 kemarin. Chap membahas kisah hidup Naruto setelah meninggalkan Konoha dan bagaimana dia bertemu **Pohon Dewa** dan **Jiraiya.**

Dan untuk informasi berapa **Summon Monster** Naruto, author buat Naruto memilki **10** summon monster, dan masing masing monster memilki element yang berbeda.

Oh ya dichap ini author juga menjelaskan tentang ada berapa jenis sihir dan penjelasan singkat tentangnya.

Dan sebagai **info** , keadaan Konoha dan world di fict ini sudah modern kaya Movie Naruto **The Last** , jadi jangan heran kalau nanti ada smartphone atau cctv. OK

Dan ya, seperti biasa. Sebelum ke story author bakal membalas review yang masuk.

 **Gimana penampilan Naruto?** Wah saya mira sudah pada tahu dichap 2. Ok saya jelaskan, penampilan Naruto sama kaya di **The Last** memakai baju hitam, celana orange, dan syal merah jahitan Hinata di Movie tsb. Tapi bedanya gak ada headband Konoha + rambut Naruto gak cepak.

 **Kapan Hinata muncul dan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?** Itu akan author jelaskan dichap ini mungkin tapi entahlah. Tapi yang jelas bakal author ungkap dan untuk sekarang fokus ke keadaan Naruto setelah pergi dari Konoha.

 **Pairnya Naruhina atau Naruhina harem aja thor..!** Entahlah, saya juga belum menentukan.

 **Obito jangan dibuat langsung menyerang Naruto!** Memang tidak, Obito akan menguji keyakinan Naruto dulu sebelum melakukannya. Dan itu dijelaskan dichap ini.

 **Kenapa madara masih hidup?** Waduh buat ini author gak nyangka kalo bakal ditanyain juga hehe. Tapi tenang author akan jelaskan/ MAYBE.

 **Kapan hinata muncul? Saya pengen lihat adegan romance nya!** Eee.. Bukannya pesimis atau apa, tapi author sarankan jangan berharap terlalu tinggi soal romace ya, nanti kalo jatuh sakit hehe. _#authorgakahlibikinromance_

 **Dan yah pertanyaan dichap satu kalo gak salah, "Bagaimana dengan minato dan 9 biju?"** untuk minato masih menjadi rahasia author, sedangkan untuk 9 biju sudah author tetapkan bahwa akan menjadi _**summon monster/ transformation monster**_ OK?

 **Typo kebanyakan thor!** Maaf saya bener bener gak tahu *plak* tapi setelah saya baca ulang dan saya hitung ada lebih dari 20 typo, dan ada 2 atau 3 yang bener bener fatal. Sekali lagi author minta maaf, saya usahakan tak akan ada typo dichap ini. Thanks.

 **Saat ane baca chapter 1, ceritanya lumayan menarik, membuat ane penasaran utuk membaca chapter selanjutnya. Tp sungguh sangat mengecewakan Di chapter kedua, cerita gk nyambung n terlalu memaksakan jalan ceritanya. Jujur saja, belum setengah chapter ane baca, ane udah kehilangan minat membaca lanjutannya. Saran ane, buatlah jalan cerita yg lebih panjang dulu,sebelum ia kmbali ke konoha. Atau kalau seandainya menggunakan time skip, gunakanlah timing yg pas. Pura2 mati, tiba2 kembali n menghajar penjaga, kemudian langsung d suruh ikut perlombaan? Dan gk ada rasa terkejut yg berarti dr masing2 char yg lain. Helo, yg kembali itu orang yg dikira sudah mati dan hampir membunuh penjaga lho. Sungguh terlalu di paksakan ceritanya.** Maaf sekali lagi saya ucapkan minta maaf karena kebodohan author ini, saya benar benar menyesal karena membuat anda kecewa. Dan terimaksih atas sarannya. Bakal saya terapakan utk memperbaiki story ini maupun karya lain saya yang akan dtang. Dan saya mau pesan kalau mau kasih kritik tak perlu takut, pakai saja akun agan, saya gak akan marah apalagi benci pada kritikan agan. Yabg penting bersifat membangun.

Dan SATU LAGI! Untuk yang gak suka ama nih story, mending gak usah baca. Dan yang ttp pengen baca ya baca aja gak usah flame cerita orang. Dan kalau ttep masih mau flame, berilah flame yang membangun. This answer spesial to **#ashuraindra64**

Thanks for your review guys

O dan ya, chap ini berisi flashback lejadian Naruto setelah pergi dari desa. Dan mungkin kebanyakan dan membosankan tapi memang itu yang terjadi dan itu akan berguna untuk chap chap kdepannya. Jadi bacalah sampai akhir agar anda tidak bingung.

Ok langsung masuk ke story!

√•••••√

 **The Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath**

by _SlmD.N-2796_

Rate: T +

Pairing: ?

Genre: adventure, action, fantasy

Warning: OOC, gaje,alur brantakan, typo, and etc

.

 _Dicerita ini terdapat berbagai misteri, dan setiap misteri akan terpecahkan dichapter chapter selanjutnya. Jadi bacalah sampai akhir, supaya pembaca tidak bingung._

 _._

 _._

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3: Back to the Past**

Sore itu, atau tepatnya disore hari menjelang malam terdapat seorang remaja berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Suasana sepi dan mulai gelap, ditambah angin yang bertiup membuat tempat itu terkesan horror dan menakutkan.

Tapi itu semua tak berlaku bagi remaja ini, bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Memang setelah mengalahkan Neji Naruto langsung menghilang dan menuju ketempat ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sekuntum bunga melati putih. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap makam didepannya. Tatapannya terlihat sedih, sendu, dan penuh penyesalan. Berjongkok dan meletakan bunga ditangannya, Naruto lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hah... Sandaime-sama. Meskipun aku sudah mengunjungimu tadi pagi, tapi...rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Kau tahu? Akhirnya aku berhasil, aku berhasil membuat orang didesa ini mengetahui kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini memang impianku sejak kecil. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa bahagia. Aku justru merasa menyesal. Mungkin karena saat impianku ini terwujud, aku ingin Sandaime melihatnya sendiri. Agar Sandaime bisa bangga nantinya. Namun, sayang takdir berkata lain. Sandaime sudah pergi kealam sana. Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang dulu pergi tanpa kabar. Maafkan aku yang egois ini.." ucapan Naruto tertahan karena harus mengelap cairan liquid bening dari kedua kelopak matanya. Kembali memfokuskan kedua matanya yang masih berkaca kaca, Naruto lalu mulai berucap "Dan ak-"

Ucapan Naruto kembali terhenti. Kali ini bukan karena air mata melainkan merasakan keberadaan seseorang tak jauh dibelakangnya. Dan benar saja, saat dirinya menoleh Naruto melihat sesosok bertopeng putih dengan sedikit pola berwarna merah ditopeng tersebut. Dilengan kanan orang tersebut terlihat sebuah tanda mirip seperti lambang Konoha. Menandakan bahwa sosok itu adalah salah satu anggota **Hidden Leaf ANBU**.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Wajah yang biasanya selalu ceria dan sorot mata penuh kehangatan seolah telah musnah berganti menjadi wajah datar dan sorotan mata dingin. Seakan akan menggambarkan semua kebencian dalam dirinya, namun itu salah. Itu hanya sebagian saja.

"Anda dipanggil Hokage-sama keruangannya. Ada yang ingi-"

"Aku mengerti pergilah."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, ANBU tersebut langsung menghilang bersama jatuhnya beberapa daun. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali menatap makam Hokage ketiga.

"Ya, maaf Sandaime-sam, kurasa aku harus pergi. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Juga jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat perjuanganmu untuk membuat semua orang mengakuiku tak sia sia. Aku sudah membuat langkah pertama dalam mencapai tujuanmu itu. Dan kupastikan, aku pasti akan bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu Sandaime-sama." Naruto lalu mulai berdiri dan kembali menatap batu nisan Sandaime dengan senyum sangat tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Sandaime-sama." Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan langsung menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi miliknya, dan meninggalkan jejak kilatan hitam ditempatnya berpijak.

Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas yang kita ketahui adalah kantor Hokage. Didalam sana terdapat beberapa barang penting, diantaranya sebuah meja hijau gelap dengan banyak tumpukan dokumen serta beberapa barang lain diatasnya. Dibelakang meja itu, terdapat sebuah kursi yang diduduki sang Hokage sendiri, Senju Tsunade.

Wanita pirang ini, terlihat tengah berpikir dengan memainkan sebuah botol sake ditangan tangannya serta seringkali meneguk isi botol menghiraukan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kertas kertas penting yang harus ditandatanganinnya. Didepan meja kerjanya, duduk seorang remaja tampan berambut blonde. Seorang remaja yang namanya baru saja melejit bagai roket setelah mengalahkan pewaris klan Hyuga dalam pertarungan seleksi setengah jam yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade beralih dari botol sake ditangannya kearah Naruto yang duduk penuh kegugupan dan ketegangan. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena mabuk berat, Tsunade lalu meletakan botol ditangannya dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana? Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang mabuk berat dengan wajah super datar, membuat Naruto semakin kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kali ini wajah datar Naruto telah berganti menjadi wajah yang khas seperti biasanya.

Naruto menggaruk bingung pipi kanannya, dan bukannya menjawab Naruto justru membalikan pertanyaan Tsunade. "E.. Etto... Apa maksud bachan?"

BRAK!

Tsunade menggebrak kasar meja didepannya, membuat botol sake dan beberapa dokumen jatuh kelantai. Menunjukan bahwa saat ini emosinya yang tengah tidak stabil.

"Jangan bercanda Uzumaki Naruto! Jelaskan semuanya secara rinci, tentang kekuatanmu itu. Aku tahu tentang Rinnegan, tapi Mangekyou Sharingan? Zaiross? Dan Susano'o? Jelasakan kapan dan bagaimana kau mendapat semua kekuatan itu!"

GLEK.. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Menatap takut dengan keringat dingin bercucuran wajah horror dan penuh amarah sang Hokage. Tentu Naruto bukan takut pada wajah Tsunade saat ini, tapi takut akan hujan pertanyaan dari wanita pirang tersebut. Hujan panah, hujan tombak, ataupun hujan meteor sekalipun itu mudah bagi Naruto. Tapi hujan pertanyaan? Siapa yang sangka, otak sang **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin** ini tak dapat mencakup semua itu. Dan Naruto tahu, jika dia bermain main dengan emosi sang Hokage ini, maka dirinya pasti akan dihujani teknik sihir level 7. Dan Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

"E.. Ya baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Pertama Tsunade-bachan tatap kedua mataku ini.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dengan posisi kepala sedikit maju mendekati wajah Tsunade.

Tsunade tentu saja tidak tuli meskipun dirinya tengah mabuk berat. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah setengah dirinya mengangguk dan menatap kedua mata merah Naruto itu. Sedikit ragu dan takut menyelimuti hatinya kala menatap langsung mata bak darah Naruto itu, tapi Tsunade tetap memberanikan diri.

 **Mangekyou Sharingan World...**

Naruto dan Tsunade kini tampak berdiri didalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi warna putih. Tak ada benda ataupun objek objek disana, yang ada hanya kedua manusia itu.

Tsunade yang kesadarannya mula pulih, menatap area sekitarnya dan membuat raut wajah bingung terukir diwajah cantik miliknya.

"Ini dimana Naruto? Dan kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Naruto mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tentu dia heran, bagaimana tidak seorang Hokage seharusnya tahu kalau dunia seperti ini adalah dunia ilusi hasil rekayasa Sharingan, dan bukankah Tsunade lah yang meminta hal ini. O ya, Naruto lupa, Tsunade tadi tengah mabuk berat dan dia pasti tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ehm.. Baiklah, aku membawa bachan kesini untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku mendapat semua kekuatanku ini.."

"Hm..hm... Aku ingat, lalu?"

"Lalu karena aku bingung menjelaskan dengan kata kata, maka aku akan memproyeksikannya seperti sebuah film."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hah.. Bachan lihat sendiri saja, nanti Tsunade-bachan pasti akan paham.."

Tak lama setelahnya, EMS Naruto sedikit berputar. Dan didepan kedua orang tersebut tiba tiba muncul sebuah layar yang menampilkan sebuah tempat.

 **Flashback ON**

 _ **1 Years After Incindent in Konoha...**_

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Dijalanan desa kecil itu terlihat bocah pirang tengah berlari sangat tergesa – gesa seakan seperti dikejar oleh Shinigami. Didadanya terlihat sebungkus roti cukup besar didekapnya erat erat. Dan 10 meter dibelakangnya tampak segerombolan orang berlari mengejar bocah itu, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Oii! Berhenti dasar pencuri!"

"Kembalilah bocah sialan!"

"Kubakar kau jika sampai tertangkap!"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan orang orang dibelakangnya, Naruto terus berlari hingga memasuki hutan yang cukup lebat. Merasa cukup jauh dan sudah aman, Naruto berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang sebuah pohon. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membuka bungkusan roti itu dan segera melahap isinya dengan rakusnya.

" _Aku lapar... Aku lapar sekali tebayyo..."batin Naruto._

"Hah leganya... Walaupun tak seberapa, setidaknya aku tak akan mati kelaparan.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang sebenarnya masih kempes.

"Wah, wah, wah... Lihat, seekor kucing pencuri bersembunyi dibalik pohon.." Belum sempat bernafas lega, Naruto dikejutkan dengan munculnya sepuluh orang yang tadi mengejarnya sekarang berada dibelakangnya. Secara reflek Naruto mundur kebelakang dan mencoba untuk lari, namun sayang bajunya ditarik dan membuat dirinya tak bisa berlari.

"Lihat, dia mencoba kabur. Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pencuri yang mencoba kabur teman teman?" ucap seorang yang memegang baju Naruto, dan kelihatannya dia adalah pemimpin dari yang lain.

"Tentu kau tahu okasira... Dia akan kita habisi!" ucap seorang lainnya.

Orang yang memegang baju Naruto tersenyum sinis dan menyeringai "Baiklah, kalau begitu.. LAKUKAN!"

Seketika itu pegangan dilepaskan membuat Naruto sedikit terjungkal kedepan, dan seketika itu pula 9 orang lainnya langsung meninju, menendang dan menganiaya Naruto habis habisan.

BUKH...

Tubuh Naruto dilempar bagai sampah hingga menhantam pohon dibelakangnya. Tubuh Naruto membiru dan terdapat luka lebam dimana mana, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan begitu lemas karena efek rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto. Perlahan salah satu dari 9 orang lainnya mendekati Naruto. Menatap dengan senyum puas tubuh tak berdaya bocah pirang tersebut.

"Okasira.. Boleh aku habisi dia sekarang?" tanya orang tersebut pada bos mereka yang berdiri bersandar dipohon 2 meter dibelakang mereka sambil menikmati rasa rokok Jepang yang khas.

"Heep.. Hah... Silakan saja.." jawabnya dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubakar dia hingga tanpa sisa.." kemudian ditangan kanan anak buah tadi muncul sebuah api yang terlihat sangat panas dan siap membakar apa saja yang dilaluinya.

"Ada kata kata terakhir bocah..?" lanjutnya dengan seringaian iblis diwajah orang itu.

Naruto hanya terbaring tak berdaya ditanah dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang sangat sakit akibat dihujani serangan fisik. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru langit miliknya.

" _Mungkin ini lebih baik, mati disini. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupan ini, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ketidakadilan ini. Sudah sering aku mencoba bunuh diri, namun selalu digagalkan, aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa tenang dialam sana.."_ batin Naruto putus asa merasa kematian sudah ada didepan mata, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, orang didepan Naruto membesarkan ukuran api ditangannya dan perlahan mengarahkan api itu ketubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah sepertinya tak ada, jadi... Selamat tinggal pirang.." dengan itu api tersebut melesat ketubuh Naruto yang jaraknya hanya 3 meter jauhnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

30 CM...

20 CM...

10 CM...

5 CM...

Dan...

WUSH...

Tiba tiba api menghilang begitu saja, membuat semua orang disana terbengong penuh kebingungan.

"A-apa yang terjadi!?" tanya seorang yang pertama kali tersadar dari rasa shock tersebut.

"Apa kalian hanya berani pada anak kecil yang lemah saja hm...? PENGECUT!" dan kesembilan orang menoleh kebelakang, dimana suara itu berasal. Disana mereka mendapati bos mereka tergeletak pingsan ditanah dengan 3 orang yang sepertinya masih bocah berdiri disampingnya mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuh mereka.

"B-bos? Kenapa dia pingsan!? Si-siapa kalian ini!?" tanya orang yang hendak membakar Naruto tadi dengan bibir bergetar dan wajah ketakutan.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah, hari ini namamu akan tertulis didaftar nama **Jighoku**!" ucap sosok misterius yang sukses membuat 9 orang itu merinding dengan wajah super ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu bergerak mendekati Naruto dan membuat 9 orang tadi menjauh dari bocah pirang itu. Perlahan dia arahkan tangan kananya kegerombolan orang tak berguna didepannya.

"Shinra tensei!"

Dan seketika itu 9 orang tersebut langsung melesat seakan dihantam oleh gelombang kasat mata dan membuat mereka terpental ratusan meter kebelakang menghantam ratusan pohon dihutan itu hingga berhenti menghantam tebing disana. Dan tak diragukan lagi 9 orang itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Sosok berjubah itu lalu mendekati Naruto dan berlutut melihat Naruto. Tangannya dia arahkan kedua lubang hidung Naruto.

"Bagaimana _Nagato_?" tanya seorang diantara dua orang dibelakang sosok bernama Nagato tersebut.

"Ya, dia baik baik saja. Dia hanya pingsan. Kalian tak perlu khawatir _Yahiko_ , _Konan._ " Kata Nagato datar.

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, dan tinggalkan beberapa makanan kita untuk bocah malang ini." Ajak Yahiko dan membuka tas ranselnya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang dia maksud tadi.

"Tapi.. Kenapa dia tidak kita bawa saja?" tanya Konan dengan wajah cemas dibalik jubah yang dia kenakan.

"Tidak bisa Konan-chan... Kita tak bisa membawa bocah pirang ini, kita tak akan sanggup. Lagi pula jika kita dan dia sudah ditakdirkan maka kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan aku... tak rela jika dia nanti mengintip Konan-chan saat mandi..hehe ." Ucap Yahiko yang sekarang sudah membuka penutup kepala jubahnya dan menampakan surai orange miliknya dan senyum khasnya (senyum mesum).

Sementara alis Konan berkedut dibalik jubah yang dia kenakan. Emosi tentu, marah pasti. _"Mengintip saat mandi? Apa hubungannya? " batin Konan._

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN BAKAA! DASAR MESUMMM!" Konan berteriak membuat jubah penutup kepalanya tersingkap menampakan surai biru dengan bunga terselip dirambutnya itu dan meninju wajah Yahiko hingga membuat Yahiko terpental 10 meter kebelakang dan merobohkan beberapa pohon disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Hah.. Dasar mereka memang tidak berubah.." Nagato yang masih tertutup jubah hanya pasrah dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Lalu berjalan dan meraih makanan yang terjatuh dari tangan Yahiko, dan meletakan makanan tersebut disamping tubuh Naruto yang terbaring diatas tanah.

"Baiklah Nagato, ayo kita pergi!" Konan kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan Nagato disana.

"Tunggu, lalu Yahiko?" tanya Nagato pada Konan yang sudah jauh.

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN GUMPALAN ORANGE MESUM ITUU!" teriak Konan dari kejauhan dan tanpa menoleh. Nagato hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik jubanya, lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan kedua mata ungu miliknya.

" _Kelihatannya kau anak yang unik, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_ Batin Nagato lalu berjalan menyusul Konan yang sudah jauh. Ketika Nagato sudah jauh, samar samar Naruto membuka matanya, dan dia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat benda didepan matanya, walaupun hanya bayangan Naruto tahu betul apa benda itu, makanan. Satu detik setelahnya Naruto kembali pingsan.

SKIP..

Naruto mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Bangkit dari temoat terbaringnya, Naruto mulai menatap daerah sekitarnya yang nampak asing dimatanya, matanya berkedip kedip memproses apa yang dilihatnya.

LOADING 24%

LOADING 56%

LOADING 68%

LOADING 98%

LOADING 999%

"HUWAAA! DIMANA AKU TEBAYYOO!?" teriak Naruto histeris mendapati dirinya bangun dipinggir pantai dengan lautan dipenuhi ombak ganas didepannya.

"Ini mimpi, ini mimpi, INI MIMPI!" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi ini (menurutnya) dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan tubuh kepiting yang lewat didepannya.

CREK!

"ITTEII!"

Kepiting itu mencengkram telinga Naruto dengan capitnya yang besar dan tajam, membuat Naruto kesakitan karenanya.

"Dasar kepiting baka!"

Naruto kemudian melemparkan kepiting itu kelaut, dan saat melayang diudara Naruto melihat sesuatu bungkusan dicapit kepiting itu. Mengamati bungkusan itu Naruto akhirnya sadar apa yang dibawa kepiting tersebut.

"MAKANANKUU!"

BYURR..

Naruto terduduk lesu dipantai melihat kepiting itu masuk kedalam laut membawa SEMUA makanan yang diberikan Nagato tadi untuknya (posisi Naruto tak tahu siapa yang memberinya makanan). Menghela nafas pasrah Naruto mulai bangkit dan menatap sekitarnya. Dibelakangnya hanya ada hutan penuh pepohonan raksasa yang lebat dengan satu pohon yang tumbuh lebih besar dari pohon pohon lain dan menjulang tinggi kelangit ditengah hutan itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya ketanah Naruto mulai bergumam pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tebayyo? Dan dimana akus sekarang? Seingatku aku tadi pingsan ditengah hutan sebuah desa, bukan dipinggir pantai pulau tak BERPENGHUNI!" Naruto berteriak sekencang kencangnya yang hanya dibalas suara burung camar yang terbang diatasnya.

COAKK..

Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu seakan tak memilki gairah hidup lagi. Memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa aneh, atau lebih tepatnya lapar.

KRIUKK...

"Hah.. Aku lapar tebayyo... Lebih baik aku masuk kehutan, disana pasti ada banyak buah..." Naruto langsum tersenyum riang dan berlari secepat kilat kedalam hutan guna mencari makan siangnya.

Aneh, itulah pendapat Naruto tentang hutan ini. Sudah hampir tujuh kali dia mengelilingi hutan ini, tapi tak menemukan satu pun buah dipohon pohon yang ada. Berhenti dibawah pohon paling raksasa diantara pohon lainnya, Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku akan mati kelaparan tebayyo.." gumam Naruto putus asa. Iseng iseng mengalihkan pandanganya kelangit, siapa tahu ada burung yang bisa dia tembak menggunakan ketapel Naruto justru menemukan sebuah buah cukup besar diatas pohon tempanya bersandar.

GLEK... Naruto menelan ludahnya, "buah itu kelihatan enak dan mengenyangkan tebayyo.." Batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memanjat pohon yang tingginya 100 meter itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Naruto sampai didahan tempat pohon tersebut tergantung. Tanpa berlama lama berfikir Naruto segera memetik buah tersebut dan ingin melahapnya, tapi terhenti ketika menyadari buah ini kelihatan beracun.

" _Buah ini warnanya aneh sekali. Warna merah, ungu, dan hitam menjadi satu.. Terkesan seperti... Beracun."_ Pikir Naruto matang matang, tapi rasa lapar sudah meraja lela, dan nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya. _"Jika kumakan dan beracun maka aku akan mati, tapi jika tidak kumakan aku juga akan tetap mati.."_ langsung setelah itu Naruto segera memakan buah itu sekaligus, membuat perut Naruto langsung membesar kekenyangan.

"Hah..leganya tebayyo... Aku kenyang..." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah seperti orang hamil 10 bulan :v.

"Eh?" Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, seakan akan tubuhnya akan meledak karena hal itu. Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

" _A-apa ini? Kenapa dengan tubuhku? A-apa aku akan mati tebayyo..."_ batin Naruto yang sudah terbaring diatas batang pohon raksasa itu, tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kesadarannya mulai hilang _"hah...sepertinya benar tebayyo.."_ (Naruto nangis dalam hati) dan setelah itu Naruto kembali tak sadarkan diri. Mati mungkin *plak*.

SKIP..

Memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan yang sedikit redup karena hanya disinari cahaya matahari yang masuk dari lubang diruangan tersebut. Mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya melihat jelas apa yang ada diruangan itu sekarang.

Dibawah tubuhnya terlihat sebuah ranjang batu yang digunakanya untuk berbaring tadi. Disetiap sisi ruangan terdapat lubang yang digunakan masuknya cahaya matahari. Disetiap sudut ruangan itu terlihat patung katak dari batu dengan ukuran cukup besar. Dan terlihat dimata Naruto, sebuah kursi batu diduduki seorang berambut merah darah dengan sisi kanan lebih panjang sehingga menutupi mata kanannya , yang tidak dia ketahui bernama Nagato.

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku? Dan.." Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah satu mata Nagato yang kini menoleh kearah dirinya. "..Kenapa matamu aneh sekali?"

"Hm, setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu.." ucap Nagato santai dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya serasa sangat lemas dan seakan tak mampu untuk melakukan suatu hal, apapun itu. Termasuk untuk bicara dengan semangat seperti yang biasa dilakukanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 9 tahun.. Salam kenal.."

Nagato yang kini telah berdiri disamping Naruto sedikit tersenyum simpul. Mungkin merasa ada yang aneh atau ada yang spesial dengan Naruto, tapi entahlah tak ada yang tahu.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Nagato, umurku 11 tahun. Dan sekarang kau ada di **Myobokuzan,** yang merupakan tempat tinggal Summon Monster tipe Gama. Dan untuk mataku ini, seharusnya kau lihat matamu itu juga sama.." kata Nagato masih dengan mode tenangnya, sambil menunjuk kedua mata Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Sementara Naruto memeringkan kepala bingung. "Apa maksudmu huh?"

"Berkacalah dikolam air disana.." Nagato menunjuk sebuah kolam air berdiamter 50 cm yang berada tepat disudut ruangan. Dan tanpa protes lagi, Naruto langsung berlari kearah kolam air tersebut. Lalu langsung mendekatkan kepalanya keair guna berkaca disana. Didalam air Naruto melihat bayangan matanya sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Sekarang disana mata Naruto terlihat berwarna ungu dengan beberapa lengkungan lingkaran khas didalamnya. Naruto masih terus memandangi bayangan matanya dikolam itu, mencoba memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh! Apa yang terjadi dengan mataku tebayyooo!?" setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto sadar dan berteriak histeris melihat matanya tersebut. Berteriak dengan memandang penuh tanda tanya kearah Nagato dan hanya dibalas angkatan bahu olehnya.

"Ada apa disini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" suara itu datang dari seorang berbadan besar dan tinggi berambut putih panjang mirip duri yang masuk melalui pintu ruangan. Diikuti dua orang anak kecil dibelakangnya.

"Ah.. Jiraiya-sensei, ano.. Itu bocah itu juga memiliki Rinnegan.." telunjuk Nagato mengarah pada Naruto yang berbalik menampakan kedua mata Rinnegan miliknya. Dan membuat ketiga orang yang baru datang tersebut terkejut bukan main.

Jiraiya dengan segera menghampiri Naruto. Memegang dagu bocah pirang itu dan menatap tajam mata Naruto, seolah kedua matanya tengah diintrogasi.

"Memang benar, ini Rinnegan.." gumam Jiraiya pelan pada dirnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Berbagai pertanyaan menghiasi pikirannya. Pertama, bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai Myobokuzan? Kedua, mata birunya menghilang dan beganti menjadi mata ungu aneh bernama Rinnegan? Ketiga, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

"Siapa namamu nak? Dan darimana asalmu?" tanya Jiraiya kini telah berdiri tenang, dan menatap heran bocah asing didepannya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku berasal dari Konoha. Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku pergi dari desa itu.." jawab Naruto pelan, dengan wajah tertunduk. Ucapannya seakan menggambarkan kesepian dan rasa sakit dihatinya, atas apa yang dilakuka desa itu padanya.

Tentu Jiraiya paham, dia sudah banyak pengalaman tentang penderitaan dan kesedihan. Mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto seraya berkata "Sudahlah, lupakan masalamu, yang penting adalah masa depan. Dan ya namaku Jiraiya, dan bocah mesum berambut orange itu Pain Yahiko, umurnya 11 tahun, dan gadis berambut biru itu Konan, umurnya 10 tahun.." telunjuk Jiraiya menunjuk kedua bocah yang tadi bersamanya. Mendapat balasan senyum manis dari gadis bernama Konan, tapi tatapan kesala dari bocah bernama Yahiko.

"Oi Jiraiya-sensei! Kenapa kau berkata aku mesum? Kau kan juga mesum!" teriak Yahiko yang tidak terima akan sindiran gurunya itu. Meskipun itu fakta bahwa dirinya memang 'mesum'.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan muridnya itu, Jiraiya lalu menuntun Naruto menuju pintu yang mengarah keluar ruangan. Langkahnya dihentikan ketika melihat Yahiko merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya guna menghadang dirinya dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yahiko?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Jiraiya, Yahiko justru memandang penuh selidik wajah Naruto dengan mode berfikir miliknya. "Hei Konan, bukankah dia adalah bocah yang kita tolong tadi?"

Konan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ya sudah pasrah akan penyakit pikun dini sahabatnya ini. "Ya benar, dia memang bocah yang tadi.."

Merasa ada pertanyaan dipikiranya mengenai bagaiman muridnya bertemu dengan bocah pirang disampingnya, Jiraiya berniat untuk bertanya. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu kala mengingat hal yang lebih penting.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi.." Jiraiya lalu menepis kedua tangan Yahiko dan berjalan keluar melewati kedua bocah berambut orange dan biru tersebut.

"Sensei mau kemana!?" tanya Yahiko atau lebih terdengar seperti teriakan pada Jiraiya yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Ke tempat sesepuh katak."

"Aku ikut!" teriak Konan dan Yahiko bersamaaan. Dan langsung berlari mengejar Jiraiya. Diikuti Nagato yang berjalan mengikuti mereka.

 **Somewhere in Myobokuzan**

Duduk disebuah singgasana batu besar yang disekelilingnya terdapat pancuran air bebentuk gama dengan puluhan patung gama berukuran sedang adalah sang katak tertua di Myobokuzan. Dialah Ogama Sennin, sang katak legenda yang konon mengenal dan berteman dengan sang legenda para magician yakni Rikudou Sennin. Dihadapannya terdapat empat orang yang kita kenali tengah berdiri menatapnya. Yakni Jiraiya, ketiga muridnya beserta Naruto.

"Ada apa Jiraiya kau datang kemari?" tanya sang Ogama Sennin dengan sangat pelan dan tanpa ekspesi. Karena memang tubuhnya sudah terlalu tua untuk merubah mimik wajahnya, bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya pun sangat sulit.

"Begini Ogama-sama, bocah pirang ini memiliki Rinnegan seperti Nagato. Lalu bagaimana bocah ini bisa mendapatkannya? Apakah faktor keturunan? Mengingat bocah ini adalah seorang Uzumaki seperti Nagato.." pertanyaan Jiraiya mungkin terlalu rumit untuk seorang kakek berumur berabad abad. Tapi tidak untuk Ogama, dia paham dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Seakan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa penyebabnya.

"Begini, siapa namamu nak? Dan boleh kutanya apakau memakan buah aneh sebelum datang kemari?" tanya Ogama Sennin pada Naruto. Kedua mata katak itu sedikit terbuka, memandang bagian perut Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasakan tekanan hawki sangat kuat berasal dari dalam tubuh anak yang belum diketahuinya bernama Naruto.

"A-ano.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan sebelum kemari aku terjebak disebuah pulau aneh dan memang aku memakan buah super aneh dipulau itu.." jawan Naruto dengan kegugupan luar biasa dihatinya. Dirnya masih shock serta kagum pada sosok katak dihadapannya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya melihat katak sebesar itu.

Jawaban Naruto membuat senyum sangat tipis terukir diwajah Ogama Sennin. Selang satu detik dia kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan rinnegan dari memakan buah pohon dewa, jadi kau tak perlu sekaget itu Jiraiya.."

Jiraiya dan tiga muridnya terkaget dan melongo ditempatnya masing masing mendengar kata 'pohon dewa'. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam bingung. Perkataan perkataan itu terlalu sulit untuk otaknya. " _Rinnegan? Pohon dewa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."_ Batin Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Ogama-sama? Bukankah pohon dewa hanya legenda? Dan kalau benar bagaimana Naruto mendapat buah pohon itu?"

"Tidak, pohon dewa adalah nyata. Dulu Rikudou Sennin menyegel kekuatan miliknya kedalam wujud sebuah buah. Dan dari situlah terlahir sebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat buah itu bergantung, yakni pohon dewa itu sendiri..." menjeda kalimatnya, Ogama memandang keempat manuia didepannya yang masih tampak bingung. Lalu kembali berucap "Dan orang yang dapat menemukan pohon itu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan. Seseorang yang akan menjadi Rikudou Sennin selanjutnya. Dan nasib dunia akan ditentukan olehnya.."

Jiraiya tampak mengangguk ngangguk mengerti. Kemudian berkata "Jadi maksud anda Naruto adalah orang tersebut? Dan dia adalah anak dalam ramalan Rikudou Sennin itu?"

"Hm.." Ogama mengangguk pelan, membuat Jiraiya semakin mengerti. Sedangkan ketiga muridnya beserta Naruto semakin bingung.

" _Sekarang Rikudou Sennin dan ramalan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tebayoo.." batin Naruto histeris._

"Karena itulah Jiraiya, aku ingin kau melatihnya agar menjadi penyelamat dunia ini dimasa depan..." berhenti sebentar melihat Jiraiya yang akan bertanya, Ogama lalu melanjutkan perkataannya seakan mengerti atas apa yang akan ditanyakan Jiraiya ".. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana, gunakanlah gulungan gulungan rahasia yang kusimpan dibawah gunung ini. Gulungan itu merupakan milik Rikudou Sennin yang dititipkan kepadaku.."

Jiraiya kemudian mengangguk, lalu beralih menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, mulai sekarang kau adalah muridku dan aku adalah gurumu. Karena itu aku akan melatihmu dan membuatmu menjadi penyelamat dunia ini. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku akan melatihmu dengan sangat keras. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!"

Dan sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal digunung Myoboku dan berlatih bersama Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konam selama 7 tahun kedepan.

 **Flashback End**

"Begitulah bachan, kau paham kan?" tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yang kini sudah berada didunia nyata, tepatnya di Hokage Room.

Tsunade hanya mengagguk pertanda mengerti. Lalu memikirkan proyeksi film Naruto tadi.

"Jadi, dari ceritamu tadi dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau mendapat kekuatanmu itu secara tidak sengaja. Benar begitu kan Naruto?"

"Um..um.." Naruto yang telah duduk dikursi dihadapan meja Tsunade mengangguk ngangguk.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas lega, ya mungkin karena kekuatan pohon dewa jatuh ketangan orang yang tepat (menurutnya). Lalu melirik Naruto yang duduk tenang dengan tatapan penuh keraguan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati dan pikirannya.

"Ehm.. Naruto, tentang Jiraiya, bisa kau jelaskan tentang bagaimana meninggalnya Jiraiya? Dan siapa pelakunya?" tanya Tsunade dengan gugup dan resah. Dia khawatir kalau pertanyaannya ini akan membuat luka dihati Naruto terbuka.

Dan benar saja, tatapan penuh kehangatan Naruto tadi lenyap seketika. Wajahnya tertunduk dan kesedihan dapat dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Tsunade. Dan tentu Tsunade menyesal karenanya. Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan karena merasa pertanyaannya itu mengganggu hati Naruto, Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya itu kala melihat mulut Naruto yang mulai terbuka.

"Em.. Itu.. Kurasa tidak bisa bachan. Aku tak melihatnya sendiri. Tapi aku mengetahuinya setelah kembali ke Myobokuzan dari menyaksikan upacara pemakaman Sandaime 4 tahun lalu. Saat aku kembali semua sudah hancur dan gunung Myoboku tak berbentuk lagi. Semua gama disana nyaris tewas semua. Dan untuk pelakunya, tentu aku tak tahu. Tapi menurut informasi yang kudapat dari Gamakhici yang masih hidup pelakunya memiliki satu mata sharingan di mata kanan dan banyak sharingan ditangan kanannya, serta terdapat tanda 'x' didagunya. Gamakhici juga berkata bahwa orang itu menyerang Myobokuzan bersama ratusan pasukan miliknya. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencari pelaku tersebut.."

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Tsunade mematung seketika dikursinya. Tubuhnya seakan terkena kutukan dan menjadi batu. Pikirannya kacau menolak semua kenyataan yang dikatakan Naruto. Tentu dia tahu siapa orang itu, dia bahkan sangat kenal degannya.

" _Sharingan dimata kanan dan tanda X didagu, tak salah lagi orang itu pasti Danzo. Sebaiknya aku beri tahu Naruto, tapi tunggu, jika kuberitahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti.." pikir Tsunade matang matang._

Kembali memposiskan dirinya untuk tenang, Tsunade lalu menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersenyum kikuk karenanya.

"Naruto.. Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu siapa penyebab tewasnya Jiraiya?"

Sorot mata Naruto langsung berubah dari sedikit sedih menjadi kelam dan penuh kebencian. Tak terasa dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan tekanan hawki hitam yang begitu kuat, membuat langit diatas Hokage Office menggelap dan atmosfer didalam Hokage Room meningkat, menyebabkan Tsunade sedikit sesak nafas karenanya.

" _Kekuatan hawki macam apa ini..kuat sekali..."_ batin Tsunade.

Naruto lalu menatap serius kedua bola mata Tsunade, dan masih tak menurunkan tekanan hawki miliknya.

"Tentu aku akan membunuhnya.." kata Naruto dingin dan datar, membuat Tsunade kembaki mematung ditempatnya. Dan langsung bersyukur dalam hatinya karena belum memberi tahu siapa pelakunya, kalau tidak Naruto pasti akan dianggap kriminal S Class karena membunuh ANBU NE Leader.

" _Untung saja aku tidak memberitahu Naruto. Tapi...cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan tahu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ batin Tsunade dengan mode berfikir, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa bachan? Apa bachan tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Tsunade sedikit terlonja kaget. Tsunade merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir saja membuat semuanya kacau. Segera berfikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, akhirnya menemukan topik yang menurutnya tepat.

"Ehm.. Naruto lupakan saja yang tadi. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, bagaimaaa perasaanmu setelah pertandingan tadi? Apa kau senang diakui penduduk desa? Dan apa kau sudah memaafkan mereka semua?"

Sorot mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi kelam dan penuh kebencian. Membuat wajah Tsunade sedikit pucat dan kembali menyesali kebodohannya. _"Sial, apa yang aku katakan tadi.." batin Tsunade._

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, mungkin belum.."

"Tapi bukankah mereka sudah mengakuimu tadi?"

"Aku tak percaya dengan semua perkataan itu. Ucapan dari mulut manusia bisa berubah kapan saja. Mungkin hari ini mereka mengakuiku, tapi besok dan seterusnya? Mereka pasti akan kembali seperti yang dulu. Hari ini mereka mengakuiku karena takjub melihat kekuatanku, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin mereka mengakuiku karena kasih sayang mereka, bukan karena kekuatan ataupun ketenaran. Dan kau tahu bachan? Ada satu hal yang membuatku serasa sulit bahkan mustahil untuk memaafkan mereka. Yaitu luka dan rasa sakit dihati yang mereka buat selama 8 tahun aku hidup di Konoha ini." Setelah itu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu ruang hokage, berniat untuk pergi.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Perkataan panjang lebar Naruto membuat tadi Tsunade sadar. Tentu dia tahu luka dihati tak aka sembuh semudah itu, karena dia sendiri sudah merasakan hal itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk itu, dan dirinya hanya bisa memandang kepergian Naruto. Teringat akan suatu hal yang penting, Tsunade lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hah.. Terserah kau Naruto. Tapi aku mendapat pesan dari keluatgamu kalau setelah ini kau harus sekolah."

Naruto terdiam ditempat. Tangannya yang sudah memegang knop pintu dan berniat memutar lalu membuka pintu terhenti. Wajah dingin dan datar Naruto lenyap seketika, berganti wajah bingung dan heran. Pikirannya masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Tsunade tadi.

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

 **Hidden Mist Forrest..**

"Hakkesyo Taiten!"

Dengan itu terciptalah sebuah pusaran hawki berwarna biru berdiameter 15 meter. Membuat puluhan makhluk hijau disekitar gadis tersebut terpental puluhan meter jauhnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, puluhan pepohonan yang berada dalam jangkauan serangan sekaligus pertahanan itu, roboh dan ada yang tercabut. Meninggalkan debu tebal yang menutupi wilayah disekitarnya.

Dari arah berlawanan, tampak sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati pelaku serangan tadi. Ketika debu mulai menipis, tampaklah rambut birunya yang bagian depannya menjambul keatas. Serta bagian mata kanan yang tertutup oleh penutup berwarna hitam. Sosok ini adalah Ao, tangan kanan Mizukage.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

"Anda benar benar hebat Hinata-san. Anda dapat menggunakan teknik bertarung keluarga hyuga dalam wujud monster anda, serta menambahkan kekuatan byakugan pada serangan yang anda lakukan. Sehingga daya hancurnya pun meningkat.. Latihan anda selama 2 tahun ini tak sia sia. Aku bangga pada anda Hinata-san.." ucap Ao pada sosok yang masih belum terlihat jelas karena tertutup oleh tebalnya debu, tapi diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut.

Dan lagi, debu mulai menipis dan akhirnya menghilang. Dan kini terlihat jelas sosok tak jauh didepan Ao. Sosok bernama Hinata itu merupakan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna ungu gelap dengan kulit pucat diseluruh tubuhnya. Dibibirnya terlihat taring yang sedikit memanjang, serta bola mata merah darah dengan sedikit warna bulan dibagian tengahnya. Ya, dialah putri pertama klan Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata yang masih dalam wujud vampire nya.

Berjalan mendekati sosok Ao yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan menatap bangga dirinya, Hinata perlahan mulai kembali kewujud manusia. Beberapa detik kemudian perubahan instan terjadi padanya. Rambutnya sedikit memendek, kulit pucatnya menjadi putih manis, kedua mata merahnya berganti menjadi mata bulan yang indah, serta ehemehempayudaradanpantathinatasedikitmengecil. Ingat Cuma _sedikit._

"Terimakasih Ao-sensei, ini berkat Ao-sensei serta Mizukage-sama yang sudah mau repot repot melatihku selama dua tahun terakhir.. Aku benar benar berterimakasih.." ucap Hinata dengan badan membungkuk kearah Ao. Membuat sang guru tersenyum senang serta bangga padanya.

"Ya, anda terlalu berlebihan Hinata-san. Ini berkat usaha keras anda sendiri. Dan anda tak perlu berterimakasih, lagi pula klan Hyuga adalah kerabat dekat Kirigakure ini, jadi sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk menjaga dan melatih anda.."

Hinata tersenyum manis membalas perkataan gurunya. Dengan sedikit gugup dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um..ano sensei, ada urusan apa sensei datang kemari?"

"Soal itu, aku diperintahkan Mizugake untuk mencari anda dan membawa anda keruangannya. Mizukage bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan anda.."

"Um..baiklah sensei, aku mengerti.." Hinata dan Ao lalu berjalan keluar hutan menuju Mizukage Office.

 **In Mizukage Room..**

Duduk dikursi Mizukage adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut orange kecoklatan dengan salah satu mata tertutup indahnya rambutnya dan bibir merah menggoda. Ditubuhnya dia mengenakan kimono biru terbuka menampakan seluruh bagian pundaknya dengan model potongan bagian bawahnya yang hampir mencapai paha bagian atasnya.

Didepan meja nya terlihat sosok gadis indigo cantik berdiri tegap menghadap kearahnya.

Menatap gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata tersebut, wanita cantik bernama Mei Terumi itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah scrool. Tanpa banyak bertanya Hinata mengambil scrool tersebut dan membuka tali pengikatnya. Lalu memfokuskan pandagan dan mulai membaca setiap kata didalamnya dengan seksama.

" _Hinata, apa kabarmu nak? Disini tousan dan Neji serta Hanabi sehat saja, dan kuharap kau juga begitu. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun ayah mengirimu ke Kirigakure dan melatihmu disana, dan ayah harap kau tidak marah pada ayah karena hal itu Hinata. Alasan ayah mengirim surat ini adalah karena ayah merasa masa latihanmu disana sudah berakhir dan ayah ingin kau pulang ke Konoha. Ayah harap saat kau kembali nanti kau bisa menunjukan perkembanganmu selama ini padaku, meskipun tak maksimal nantinya ayah tetap bangga padamu. Dan ayah juga punya kabar mengejutkan untukmu, dan ayah yakin kau pasti akan sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Semoga kau selamat sampai ke Hyuga Mansion. Salam Hyuga Hiashi."_

Membaca isi surat tersebut tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir, tak pernah dalam hidupnya ayahnya ini berkata 'bangga' padanya. Sejak dulu hanya kakaknya lah yang selalu dipuji seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, akhirnya Hinata bisa mengetahuinya, meskipun hanya dari sepucuk surat tapi itu cukup membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dan ternyata latihannya selama ini tak sia sia, dia akhirnya diakui oleh ayahnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Hinata bahagia adalah karena dia akan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, Konohagakure. Dan disana pulalah dia bisa menemui teman teman nya yang dulu dia tinggal tanpa kabar.

"Teman teman, aku datang. Aku akan kembali menemui kalian.."

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga inih chap 4. Sebenarnya gak feel buat ketik inih chap, tapi demi oara readers author paksakan buat ngetik. Dan gimana bagus gak ya? Author harap tak mengecewakan.

Dan maaf bila ada salah ketik, maklum author ketik seluruh story ini dari chap 1 sampai 4 ini make HP dan publish pun pake HP (derita gak punya laptop). Dan maaf kalau alurnya ada yang gaje dan kalo chapter ini terkesan mebosankan karena kepanjangan flashback. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Dan sekian terimaksih.

RnR

SEE YA!

26-03-2017


End file.
